A Hart fundraiser a plot of revenge
by Mercedesadams
Summary: The Hart's have their annual fundraiser for Jennifer's wildlife foundation coming up, both are excited for the get away time, Johnathan is unaware that Paul owner and founder of the company Hart industries just beat out on a bid, forcing them into full bankruptcy is plotting to kill him in order to get back the job and save his company.
A Hart Fundraiser

And a

Plot of Revenge

It was a typical Tuesday for the Hart's, Jennifer had been working on the second edition in Newsweek magazine her facts and figures were extremely impressive and gaining global awareness in what's happening to our wildlife. She had facts so comprehensive she could take on even the toughest critic. Her facts and figures were spot on. She was polished on this subject as she was any project she took on, however the wildlife foundation was the subject she was most passionate about. Johnathan was just as passionate and supported her cause in every way he knew how. He was probably the most respected business men in the world, although occasionally he had his share of jealous and revengeful business men and corporations when he'd win bids over them. He helped everyone, it was not just about buying into things that would bring million's more dollars to Hart industries, he also invested and helped the mom and pop stores and businesses. The one thing about Johnathan Hart was he never lacked in having that "guy" to call on to help with a favor he may need, he called in some tops for this fundraiser. All the proceeds we're going directly to the wildlife foundation. And Johnathan had called in the best of the best across the globe, and his elite doners from all four corner's of the globe for thier golf tournament in Florida, thier was days away. The event was still three weeks out, but he was looking for some getaway time with Jennifer as well, she had been working hard on this fundraiser, as well as her second cover story in Newsweek magazine.

Johnathan and Jennifer were at his office, both rapping up their final work and business plans, they were leaving for the fundraiser that was to set in there weeks at the national pga golf course in Florida. Jonathan had reserved the penthouse for him and Jennifer and a suiet for Max and freeway Jr. Several of their longtime friends who also believed in Jennifer's cause were also flying in to support the foundation and compete. Johnathan was sitting at his desk, Jennifer was working on enticing him into leaving the office for the day as soon as the call he was waiting on from the internet company that was about to disclose facts figures and information about a new and upcoming social media site project, the prediction was social media was going to be the thing of the future. Hart industries would be coming in at the bottom and be there when this thing blew up and went worldwide yet again putting Hart industries on the map for their innovative business and marketing adventures. He felt pretty secure in knowing that Hart industries had won the bid however he knew he had competition in Paterson publications and Technology Inc. They had invested their entire company in winning this bid, and winning the bid was litterally going to make or break it for its current president and CEO Paul Johnson. If he lost this bid, he lost his entire company.

Jennifer had carefully snuck over while Johnathan was on the phone finishing up all the final details of thier up coming trip. Johnathan had planned for them to arrive two weeks early, he was also bringing Max along for a vacation, Florida was perfect for him, warm, tropical, full of retired women. And some of the most inviting bets in the USA. He was also treating caption Gray who was about to retire this year. Johnathan offered them a vacation, and draw them and their connections for the tournament. He secured room's and every last detail was set, all they needed now was the call if he won the bid, and they could head home pack and spend a leisurely afternoon indulging in their favorite pastime, making love.

jennifer had seductively climbed over the top of his lap while he was on the phone hiking up her skirt and was enticing him by letting herself move over his member a few times, he was all but breaking a sweat as her actions and movements was making him want to toss the phone and everything on it clean off his desk, and take her right over the top of it right then and there. He hung up the phone, darling you are bad, if you keep this up, the entire office and poor Liz will know what's happening in here, because when the whole front office hears you screaming my name, knowing I'm already in here with you,..so saying you him"were calling for me" would never fly. She giggled slid up and down slowly once more before getting off him, her voice in a lustful manor, well darling, the faster we get this call, the faster we can go home and jump in our bed for a sneak preview of what we can expect on our little vacation. He loosened his tie, and wiped off the bead of sweat from his eyebrow, he could feel the heat from her panties through his pants and boxers.

Johnathan glanced at the clock, five minutes before the call that would be a go or no go for the partnership bid. She smiled as she smoothed out her skirt. She thought this had maybe not have been one of her better ideas, because it was also her who was wanting to rip off his suit and take him in her in his seat where he sat, but she indeed was putty in his hands despite never wanting to truly admit it to him she knew it was true. he also drove her wild and pushed her beyond her vocal limits when they made love it was impossible for her to home her vocals. He was right when he said everyone in the front office would hear her damn him, she wasn't sure they would even make it home. She to glanced at her watch, ooh any minute now, she was racing to pack up thier brief case's trying to do anything and everything she should to expedite getting them home as quickly as humanly possible.

Johnathan sat by the phone, smiled watching her, ah darling I think your little seductive game...kinda backfired on you. She smiled and shot him a seductive look, ok yes, I guess I didn't really think it through, because I don't know if I can make it home to our bed. Every part of me is ready to pounce on you right where you sit, he wagged his eyebrows and said well you know I'd never stop you. She giggled I know, but you know what you do to me? And you're right the whole front office would hear me. The phone rang as if on cue it was Liz, Mr Hart its Mr. Z Johnathan said thank you Liz send them on through, Jonathan hit speaker phones with Jennifer could listen in to. Good morning Mr. Z how are you? Mr. Z said great Mr. Hart, how do you feel about signing on with us? Jennifer all but leaped in her chair. Johnathan smiled wide yes I think its a great idea, and I'd love to be part of it. Mr. Z said great, thank you I know you won't be disappointed. Now as you know I'll be in Florida at our East coast firm, I'd fly back there if I didn't have prior business obligations here, is there anyway that you could fly out here tomorrow morning and sign the contract? Jonathan looked at Jennifer winked and said actually Jennifer and I were already planning on flying there tomorrow so that works out perfectly what time works for you and I will have are jet ready and fueled up and be there when you need us he said how does noon our time work for you? Jonathan said no problem I will arrange everything and I will see you at noon tomorrow, great looking forward to seeing you and Jennifer and also being part of the tournament. Jonathan laughed and said sounds great Jennifer night we'll see you tomorrow have a great night .

Jonathan ended the call and Jennifer leaped on him and hug him oh this is great this is going to be such an exciting venture for the company. Jonathan leaned in and kissed her and said I think so too so what do you say we head out of here and go home for our own private celebration. I'll call Scott from the car and see about getting off the ground around 5:00, we will get there late but I don't have to meet him untill noon so we can sleep in, I just have to change our reservations to tonight. She smiled pulling him into a deep kiss, sounds great darling, but first let's go home and indulge in some of our favorite past time entertainment. He leaned in and kissed her breathless. After a few minutes she was beyond ready to get home with him, it was taking every ounce of strength she had not to rip his suit off right then.

They tag teamed gathering thier things, and stopped by Liz's office to let her know that they were taking off tonight to go sign the contracts. She said great, and enjoy your two week's of r and r before the tournament. They thanked her and said you know how to reach us if you need us. They exited her office and had just past the receptionist desk when christy said Mrs. Hart your editor is on the phone she says its urgent. Jennifer smiled rolled her eyes it always is with her even if it's not. Johnathan had his arm around her eager to leave, he said come on darling lets get the call and head out of here. She was irritated because she just wanted to get home to be with Johnathan in thier bed. She grabbed the phone in the office next door. She reached for the speaker button, hi Michelle, how are you? She great I know that you and Johnathan take off for Florida tomorrow, but National geographic called, they're offering a substantial amount of money for you to run you're story in their June issue they want to put the foundation and Kenya on the cover issue, the amount of money they're offering you is quite sizable and they want to work with you on becoming regular donner's. I told them you were leaving so they wanted to bring thier proposition and contract and check that's how serious they are, in the morning at 10:00. Jennifer was excited then looked at Johnathan, her eye's wide, it hit her wait.. They were leaving tonight. Johnathan also excited but it dawned on him to. She said actually we just had a change in plans and were leaving tonight. Johnathan has a contract he's signing tomorrow at noon. Is there anyway I can do this today? Michelle I don't think so, they actually revamped everything to do this in the morning because I told them you're leaving in the afternoon for Florida. Jennifer knew this was huge for the foundation and would lead to huge things she had to take this job, she said Johnathan and I are actually heading out of the office now to go spend the afternoon at home and pack, can I call you back in twenty minutes? Michelle replied sure. They hung up

Jenifer looked at Johnathan, he had a huge smile on his face, darling you're amazing this is huge. She was elated as well, but interjected, darling that means I can't fly out till tomorrow, you've got to fly out tonight. Her eyes turned soulful that means I wouldn't see you till tomorrow. Her eye's filled with tears, darling we've been together non stop since we left for our passion filled getaway to NY, I've loved and needed every second of it. How do I not see you till tomorrow, and I'll never get an ounce of sleep without you next to me. He looked at her with the same soulful eye's he was thinking about the same thing. She dove into his arm's hugging him to her. He hugged her into him. Darling you have to do this, this is an amazing opportunity for your foundation. She hugged into him, I know I'm going to do it, but is there no way you can ask for a later meeting so we can fly out together and don't have to be a part tonight. He looked beyond sad, no darling I know that's the only time that work's for him. He held her tight, we can do this, I know it's going to be hard for us to be apart even for just a day, especially at night. She was streaming tears, nodded her head and said oh Johnathan I'm going to miss you so much. He said I know me too darling. She looked up at him, take me home I want to be alone, with you. He kissed her, in his mind he was spinning how he'd get through the night without her to. They left the office and headed home. In the car they revamped thier plans and gray opted to fly out with Johnathan and Max, while Gray's wife Kelley was going to fly out with Jennifer.

The Hart's had a quiet soleum drive home, Jennifer was excited for this amazing opportunity for the foundation, but she was not happy this was going to take her away from Johnathan even for a day. Johnathan to was unhappy that work was going to be separating them for the night. They walked into the house, and Max had freeways bag packed and was packing his he asked them what they wanted for lunch? He could see they we're visibly upset about something? Is everything ok? You both look really upset about something. Johnathan pulled Jennifer in tighter, we've had a sudden change in plans. We're not happy about it. Max looked at them? What is it? Jennifer felt the lump in her throat, and told him of the new travel plans. Max knew how they were, they don't separate easy, especially at night, and he's not seen them leave each other's sides hardly at all since thier return from their passion vacation in NYC. I'm sorry about that, but its what less then 24 hours. They looked at each other, it will feel like a week. Both said they weren't hungry and going to go take a nap upstairs, Max smiled, yea sure you are. He smiled and walked away, and thought oh my god, Mr H was going to be a mess tonight and tomorrow morning, he wasn't going to be in the best if moods. Johnathan pulled Jennifer into his side and said come on darling, lets go up to our room.

Johnathan and Jennifer spent the entire day in their room, they never came up for air once Max knew they'd grab dinner at LAX before take off. Gray was meeting him over at the airport. Max had his bag's and freeway Jr's in the bag. In the car. Johnathan carried down he and Jennifer's bag's she thought it would be easier to fly out tomorrow with just a carry on bag. Plus she had taken Gray's ticket and flying first class with her. Johnathan was quiet and put the bags in the trunk with everyone else's. Max took one look at him and thought this is going to be a long day, he was happy he n freeway had thier own suiet. Johnathan would be grumpy till he was with Mrs H tomorrow. Johnathan came back in the house, Max watched Jennifer walk down the stairs she had her robe on he knew that they had spent the afternoon making love. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, in fact he knew she was any moment now. He looked at her, Mrs H. Ill see you tomorrow, she smiled, gestures towards Johnathan, take good care of him for me till I get there tomorrow please. He nodded his head I will Mrs. H I'm pretty sure he's going to be quite miserable until you get there. She nodded, wiping her tear away, me too. He smiled I know Mrs H. I'm sorry this happened, but I'm happy for you about this offer it sounds like a big deal for your foundation. She smiled it is, and I am happy and grateful, it's just that I'm going to miss him so much tears spring to her eyes. He says I know Mrs H. I know he's going to be as miserable as you will. She smiles thank you Max. Try to cheer him up for me ok, and look after him till I get there. Max smiles sure Mrs H. I'll see you tomorrow. She smiled see you tomorrow. Max exited outside to the car as Johnathan was walking in, I'll be out in a minute. Jennifer looked down, she didn't want him go, he looked at her knowing she was as miserable as he was. He moved to the bottom of the stair case and reached out and pulled her into his arms, and held her tight against him, she reached under his arm's hugging him as close and tight as she could. He ran his hand up her back and into the back if her head, I know this is going to be less than a day, but I'm really going to miss you. Especially tonight. She burst into tears, I'm going to miss you so much darling. I already know I'm not going to be able to sleep. I love you so much darling. He cradled her head playing with her hair which he loved to feel all around his fingers. I love you to darling. She reached into his jacket pocket placing a piece of paper, he was so caught up in her he didn't notice. He pulled back looking into her eyes wiping her tears with his thumbs, you know if you need me you can call me, especially if it's in the middle of the night. She smiled seductively, ooh and are you going to come flying back to make love to me so I can sleep? He laughed I most certainly would, you know I can't resist you. She smiled and said me to you know what you do to me. They clung to each other as long as they could and Johnathan knew he had better get to the airport so they could get their dinner order in and take it on the plane before 5. He leaned in, kissing her again as she held on tight to him, as if to keep this feeling of being held kissed and touched by him she could hold onto in way that she could stay in the moment of till she was with him again. She hugged him in tighter said it's getting late you better get going. He kissed her again I'll be standing at the gate the second you get off, she nodded her head, then please promise me we can go straight to our suiet, I really won't feel like doing anything socially with anyone, I just want to be locked away from everyone and everything and be alone with only you. He kissed into her neck, I give you my word we're not setting any plans for anyone but our selves. She clung to him again and backed up to the door, Max was watching them with freeway jr in his lap, wagging his tail like crazy. Max said Jr, this is going to be a rough night. You're parent's dont exactly function very well apart. Johnathan kissed Jennifer once more before turning with his own tears in his eyes and getting into the car. He looked at her as he was pulling out of the driveway, and blew her a kiss, and mouthed I love you. Jennifer repeated him as he pulled down the driveway. Jennifer streaming tears as she went back into the house. She looked up the stairs and couldn't bring herself to go up there, she thought about the amazing afternoon she just spent with Johnathan, he said he wanted to make sure she had enough love and attention on every square inch of her body to last her till he saw her tomorrow, truth be told she and her body could never get enough of him. She wished they were on that plane now locked away in their private bedroom. She said ok, Jennifer Hart, you can do this, it's not even a full day, you're flying out of here at 11:00, Michelle was able to push the meeting to 8a.m. Johnathan would be on East coast time, and be in the middle of his own meeting. I'm going to land at the airport by 2:30 tomorrow I'm running off that plane the second they open the doors. I should hopefully be landing in his arm's by 2:33. She moved to the bar, knowing she should eat something she hadn't eaten since the English muffin she and Johnathan split over coffee at work this morning. But her appetite was less than in the mood right now, she heard the gate buzz she thought who could that be, it was Kelley, she was as chipper as could be, and said hi dear, I come baring dinner, Jennifer smiled come on up, and buzzed her in the gate, she really wasn't into company but didn't want to appear rude, she moved to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine. And left it on the bar in case kelly wanted one to. She looked over at the piano and saw the picture of Johnathan and teared up. The door bell rang, Jennifer moved to the door, Kelly had a pizza and salad from La scala. She was full of energy and looked like she could handle a night out on the town, she walked in and said its only 4:30 what on earth are you dressed for bed already. She placed the pizza in the oven to keep warm. And the salad in the fridge, she came back to the living room, and Jennifer said, I just never got dressed after Johnathan left? Kelley moved to the bar and Jennifer asked if she'd like something, she said go sit down, ill grab a glass of that to, and by the look on your face I think I better bring the bottle over with us. She sat back and said processing what Jennifer had just told her, wait...when you called us to talk about the change in plans you were in the car coming home, you mean to tell me you and Johnathan went at it all day? Jennifer smiled, turned red, and said I'm sorry I can't resist him, Kelly sipped her wine, oh my god, no wonder you two are so hard to separate, I'm jealous I wish my husband could be like that. Jennifer giggled my Johnathan is a god. I love him more than I can even begin to explain. Kelly yes the famous Hart's and their magical marriage, you do know that you're the envy of every woman I know. Jennifer smiled reached over to the piano and took the picture of Johnathan, hugged it to her chest and sat on the couch. I am the world's luckiest woman to have found a man as perfect and amazing as Johnathan. Kelly said that you are dear. So you look miserable, I'm elated to have a night to myself. Your husband gifted me with a night to myself. Jennifer laughed, your hubby is a great guy to you know. She laughed yeah but I love the break, Jennifer looked soulful, as she hugged the picture tighter to her, Kelly said cheer up, you're only away from him for less than 24 hours. Jennifer said I know but that equates to 124 hours in my heart. He's only been gone less than an hour and I am missing him like crazy. She sipped her drink. Kelly laughed ok well we need to get you out and your mind off of Johnathan so how about we eat dinner then you come with me and go out for a couple drinks with the girls? Jennifer said I am really not up for it, I won't make very good company tonight. Besides ive got to be at my editor's office at 8. Kelly says come on just a drink then you can go, it will take your mind off of Johnathan. Jennifer laughed I know that's impossible, he's always on my mind. Kelly smiled I know he is, but come on anyways Jennifer knew she wasn't going to let her say no, so she said ok one drink then ive got to get home. Kelly laughed fine. Now go get dressed I'll go dish us up some dinner. Jennifer reluctantly went and changed it didn't help as she entered the bedroom and saw the bed in utter disarray from thier afternoon of love making. She wished more than anything she was back in that bed with him right now with him ravishing her right now. They spent the entire afternoon passionately pushing each other to new levels of amazing mind blowing climaxes. She signed and got dressed, refreshing her make up and hair, she was about to tiddy up the bed but couldn't bring herself to go near it yet. She headed downstairs ate with Kelly then followed her to the country club. The entire time there she did nothing but think about Johnathan and wonder what he was doing on the plane she assumed he was in s roaring game of poker with the guys. She hopped he wasn't as miserable as she was feeling. She stared out the window as all the girls were happily chatting away. She tried to be engaging in the conversation, but honestly couldn't recall what anyone else was talking about. She knew if she was on that plane with Johnathan right now they would be sipping champagne and making love in thier private room on the plane. Stacy looked over at Jennifer, ok Jennifer I know you're off thinking about your husband, she smiled sorry I can't help it. Say I'm going to call it a night, I've got a huge meeting at 8. They begged her to stay, but she was dying to go home and call Johnathan and see how he was, if he ate dinner at all and if he was ok, and more than anything she just wanted to hear his voice. She tossed a 50.00 bill on the table and said have a round on her, then told kelly she'd see her at the airport in the morning. They all hugged her and said bye.

Meanwhile on the plane to Florida the guys had thier rounds of drinks and a poker game. Johnathan was far from paying attention to the game, he barely could eat his meal, and was more than feeling his second Scotch and water. He was off thinking about Jennifer wishing she was with him right now, he thought if she was he'd definitely have her in that bed right now, with those sweet sounds that escape her lips when he's sending her into mind blowing climaxes. It was his turn and he barely knew what card's was in his hand much less what the guys had or had taken. Both Max and Gray called his name twice. He snapped out if it and said what? They said are you going to play or fold? He really wasn't in the mood, he said sorry I haven't really paid attention. I'll fold and bow out. Gray looked at him, you've looked miserable since you got to the airport. Max said yeah, he and Mrs. H don't exactly separate well. Gray said I know they never have in the 16 years I've known them. Hell our last vacation we went on for the police chiefs retirement, we came with them a week early, and knowone saw them till the night of the party. They never left thier room. Max laughed yeah sounds about right to me. Jonathan tossed his cards on the table stood up and moved to the chair next to the phone. He said sorry, I can't help it, I'm crazy for that woman. I can't help it, I miss her, I know other men love a night away, but I'm not that way, I love being with Jennifer every minute I get. Gray laughing..well by 2:30 tomorrow you'll be with her, I take it you're picking her up? Max laughing picking her up, hell he'll probably be standing on the runway. Johnathan laughed ok you two have your laugh, I'm sorry I can't help the fact that I love my wife and never can get enough of her. Max shook his head and Gray took another sip of his drink, and said deal Max. Johnathan reached to pull off his jacket, and felt something in the pocket, it was a letter from Jennifer that she sprayed with her perfume on it, he smiled and lifted it up to his nose, it smelled like her, his eyes closed he wished he was with her now, and making love to her right now in thier private room. He opened the letter and read what she wrote

 _My darling Johnathan, I hope when you find this note, that as you're reading it know I'm also thinking of you, and missing you very much. I know it's only one day apart from you, but it feels longer, every part of me misses you. I miss the sound of your voice, the way when you tell me you love me , I feel it all the way to my soul, I miss your arm's and the way you wrap them around me and make me feel so warm, safe and calm. I miss your lips on mine, the way you taste against mine, I miss the way they kiss every square inch of my body, I miss the way your lips make my body feel, I miss the way you make me feel with the way you make love to me. Tonight I will miss the way you wrap your body all around mine, the way you wrap your arms around me and hold me so tight. I'll miss the sound of your strong heartbeat singing me to sleep in my ear. I'll miss your voice telling me all the sweet thing's you tell me everyday that make me feel so completely and truely loved. I know some won't understand how even a few hour's apart from you is too long for me, they may find it silly, or even weak, so be it. To understand they have to first understand how incredibly much I love you, how you're my everything, how without you life means nothing. How there's not enough words in the world to adequately describe the depth of which I absolutely, truly and deeply do love you Johnathan Hart. I know neither of us will get any sleep tonight because we're not together the way our souls need to be. So I'll do the best I can and I'll close my eye's and see you there looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I'll think about your arm's around me holding me and keeping me safe, I'll think about everything I plan to do to you the moment I get you in that suiet and we shut out everyone else in the outside world, I'll think about us reaching that most incredibly beautiful place we go that's reserved just for you and I._

 _I love you darling ...forever together.. Together forever._

㈏0 _to_

 _Jennifer. XOXOXO_

Johnathan sat back, holding the letter tight, he was so lost in it that he didn't hear Max or Gray call him three times, the fourth time Gray stood and said earth to Johnathan, he snapped out of it, sorry what did you say? Gray laughed do you want a refill, he was sure sleep was not on his minds radar tonight so he thought one more may help. He doubted it but he was willing to try anything, God I miss her so much was the thought's and emotions consuming him. Gray shook his head and looked at Max? Is he going to even last till tomorrow? He looks terrible. Max looked I know, I've known him since long before the man you see today, and he only felt whole and complete the day he laid eyes on Mrs H. And I'm not exactly a young buck, I've been around a long time, I've seen and been a lot of people and places, and I can tell you, I've never seen any couple that was as much in love as those two are. I've seen it since the day they laid eyes on each other, I've been apart of their family for over twenty years, I've witnessed it for over twenty years, I'm telling you, everything about them the way they act the way they feel you couldn't tell the difference if they got married yesterday vs now they're the real deal, the definition of the word soulmates. Gray nodded his head yeah I can see that. He handed Johnathan his glass. He lifted and said to hoping tomorrow comes quickly. Max lifted his glass and knew that he needed to get some more food in him, thankfully a car was taking them all to the hotel. He was definitely not in any shape to drive gray wasn't to far behind him. Johnathan said excuse me gentleman I'm going to go use the phone and check on my beautiful wife. They shook their heads, well he lasted about four hours...he exited to thier room, drink in hand, he shut the door, he sat on the bed and reached out and grabbed the phone, he dialed the house, no luck he left her a message telling her how much he missed her and how much he needed to hear her voice and said that they were almost to Florida that it had been only four hours since he saw her last but it felt like 4 days that he was miserable and would call her later maybe she went to have a drink with Kelly I'll try your cell phone I love you darling I can't wait till tomorrow. He tried her cell phone it went straight to voicemail he left her another message confessing his undying love and how much he was missing her and couldn't wait till tomorrow and just wanted to hear your voice and how much he was going to miss her tonight he said I'll try your car phone I love you darling. He tried her car phone she was on the freeway saw the caller ID and got super excited and picked up the phone hi darling how are you where are you? He said about an hour away from Florida but wishing I was somewhere else she burst into tears and said me too I miss you so much this is been the worst 4 hours of my life I don't know how I'm going to last until tomorrow I just want tomorrow to hurry and get here. He said me too darling I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. She could tell he'd been drinking a lot she said darling when you land who is driving? He smiled and said I'm having a car sent over I'll rent a car in the morning. He said where are you darling are you almost home? I tried calling the house but there was no answer I was worried and wanted to make sure you were okay. She said Kelly convinced me to go have a drink with her and the girls I was horrible company because in truth I didn't want to be there and the whole time that I was there I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I miss you so I excused myself and I'm driving home. Although I'm dreading going home and going into that empty house much less trying to sleep in our bed without you next to me holding me I miss you so much I don't know how I'm going to make it through the night. He said I know how you feel darling I'm sitting here in our room on the plane wondering how I'm going to do the same. She said darling have you eaten anything? He replied a little I really wasn't that hungry. She said you should try to eat something. He smiled and said always taking care of me aren't you? And she replied I'll always take care of you, blove you darling, I love you so much. I love you too darling, I'm sorry you didn't have fun with the girls tonight, if it is of any consolation I'm not having much fun either, I feel bad like I'm not exactly being a good host, but I can't get my mind to focus on anything but you. She smiled touched, I know how you feel. He laughed, well I guess we're living up to the hype on us. She giggled I guess we are. She said darling I'm almost home I don't know if I will make it through the night without hearing your voice again I'm really not looking forward to going home alone and facing our bed without you can you call me back when you get to the suiet I don't care how late it is I know I won't be sleeping. He said I know I won't either darling. I'll call you in a little bit. I love and miss you so much darling. Hearing your voice helps. Good call me the second you can. He said I will, I love you Sweetheart. She sighed I love you to. I'll talk to you again in a little bit. I think we're a lot closer than I thought I think we're due to land soon I will call you in a little bit they told each other they loved each other at least a dozen times more before hanging up neither one wanting to hang up the phone. Upon hanging up the phone both shed a tear took a deep breath and said is it 2:30 tomorrow yet?

Jennifer pulled up to the front door of the house, she dreaded tonight, and just hoped tomorrow would hurry and get here. She walked into the house, it was comforting, but also felt lonely without everyone home, especially Johnathan, god this feeling is horrible, I just miss him so much. She headed up stairs and entered their room, her eyes caught the bed, it was still in disarray from their lovemaking session all afternoon, she changed into his pj top from last night, if she couldn't sleep with him tonight she wanted as much of him as possible with her. She fixed the bed, while thinking back on thier amazing afternoon, she sighed wishing he was still touching her, kissing, her and doing all those amazing things he does with his hands, lips and mouth, the way he feels inside her, how he knows instinctively where her spot is, and when her moment is coming they matched it perfectly every time, she was tearing up again, she slid into his side of the bed, she could smell him all round her, his cologne was everywhere, it drove her mad with desire for him. She pulled his pillow into her as if inhale him into her as much as possible. As she did she felt something under his pillow she pulled it out it, opened it and read...

 _My Darling Jennifer,_

 _If you're reading this at home, and I'm not beside you, I know you're snuggled in on my side of the bed, I hold this vision of you in my head, you're laying there in my spot, on my pillow, I am sure you've also found my pj top, if you have know that I'm thinking and loving the feel of laying next to you, I love the way you feel wrapped up in my arm's. Your luxurious body I cant ever get enough of it. The way you fit so perfectly inside my arms, if you close your eyes, you'll find me there, I love you so much darling, I hate the idea that job obligations are forcing us to be separated, I know it's only for one night, but my heart and mind feel like it's a month, you're my whole life darling, without you my life means nothing. If I lost it it all tomorrow but still had you, my life would still be complete. I'm sure I'll get quite the teasing from the guy's because I already know I'm going to be miserable without you. I honestly don't care, I love you to the deepest depths of my soul. You're my reason for living, without you my life means nothing. Darling the day I met you was the day I stopped caring if I found my parent's or not, you completed me, you are my family, you're home. I know neither us will sleep well tonight if at all, but just know I will be there the moment that plane lands, when you step off that plane and I take you in my arm's I will hold you tight in my arms, I will feel your heartbeat beating against mine, I can't wait to feel you back in my arm's where you belong, I can't wait to get you back to our suiet I'm going to make love to you like there's no tomorrow. So until tomorrow I'll close my eye's and see you're beautiful face, I'll see myself holding you, and be thinking about everything I plan on doing to you once we shut out the world around us and it's you and I alone in the world I'll take you to our special place reserved only for us._

 _I love you Jennifer Hart_

 _Always together, forever together_

㈏0 _to_

 _Love, Johnathan XOXOXO x infinity_

Jennifer laid in bed, streaming tears, God I love him, she rolled over and looked at the clock it was after 9:00 she knew Johnathan would be calling, she couldn't wait to hear his voice, if she couldn't be laying next to him holding her, and making love to her, at least she could hear his voice her eyes saw 9:15, while her mind saw 2:30 she was mentally counting down the hour's before she'd be with him again. 17 hours and 15 minutes.

Johnathan helped get max settled in his suiet with freeway Jr. Max was adjusting to the three hour time change, Johnathan had taken these east coast trips so often, this one never bothered him. Gray asked Johnathan if he wanted drinks and something to eat in the bar, Johnathan said thank you, but I'm going to turn in now, I've got a meeting I've got to be at and I've got to go pick up the car in the morning too. Plus more than anything I promised Jennifer I'd call her. Gray laughed you to. He said well if you change your mind I'll be in the bar. Johnathan laughed and said he would. He said I'll see you at the airport tomorrow when we pick up the girls. Gray laughed ok sounds good, will you two make it till then? Johnathan said yes, I'm hoping hearing her voice helps. Night, he was eger to leave and get into his room and call her. He made a bee line for his room, he had him and Jennifer's bags delivered to the room, he pulled his tie and tossed his jacket on the couch, he sat on the bed holding the letter from Jennifer he reached out and dialed the house.

Jennifer lay there in the bed, she lost herself in her thought's of Johnathan, the phone rang she jolted up and grabbed the phone, hello... Johnathan..smiled the sound of her voice immediately calmed him, hello beautiful. How's the most beautiful and sexist woman on earth? Jennifer's heart was pounding, the sound of his voice instantly soothed her, I'm missing my handsome and incredibly sexy husband. He smiled, I miss you to darling. I've not stopped thinking about you since I left, which I have to say was extremely painful. I can't tell you how many time's I've questioned blowing off this deal and making the jet turn right back around home to you. She smiled touched, darling you know you can't do that, as much as I wish you could, I miss you so much. I hate that these obligations have us separated, I'm happy its only for a day because I'd nrver survive any longer, the last 5 hour's have been awful. But...I'm laying here in your spot and I found your sweet note. I love it, I love you darling. He smiled I love you to darling. I to found your sweet letter, I've had a death grip on it since I found it. I love that you sprayed it with your perfume to. It's making me want you even more than I already do. She giggled. Where are you now? He laughed knowing where she was leading this phone conversation. I'm sitting on this cold empty bed, I don't feel much like climbing in to nothing. She signed I wish I was there now, if I was I'd be naked in your warm arm's and feel every part of you touching my skin. He groaned, darling you're not helping my craving to ravish every inch of your luxurious body. She sighed mmm I can almost feel it now, god I wish I was laying next to you now, my body is crying for your touch. He groaned again pulling at his shirt, she's killing me right now. He was about to kick the ac on, if she kept this up, he'd learn fast if the phone was waterproof because he was going to need a cold shower. He said darling you know you're making this harder, she giggled I'm sure he is, see if I was with you I would fix that issue. He laughed darling I can't tell you how much I wish you were. I'm honestly counting down the hours till you land tomorrow. Which by the way I asked and checked it out myself, the weather is perfect and the winds will be in favor of picking up some great flight time, because you're on the non stop flight they won't have to sit on the ground while people switch flights, which means you're landing sooner than scheduled she sighed, I can't wait, I don't want to sound too needy or clingy but I can't help it, I can't ever get enough of you. Ever since we went on our amazing passion filled vacation in NYC, I just can't bring myself to separate from you, I've loved how our work projects have been the same because I love being with you all day. Johnathan smiled, I'm loving it to darling and you're not weak or clingy at all, we just truly love each other, we perfer to be together as often as we can, our minds, bodies and souls function better that way. Jennifer sighed I love how much we think, feel and believe a like. You're my true soulmate my other part, you complete my life, without you in this life I've got no reason for living. I'll never be able to live in a life without you in it next to me. I love you Johnathan Hart, with every fiber of my being. Johnathan took a breath I feel exactly the same way darling. Jennifer sighed darling ive got to be at this meeting at 8, I honestly know how I'm going get an ounce of sleep, this bed is cold and lonely without you in it next to me. Johnathan I am feeling the same way here in this bed. I'm not a fan of sleeping in an unfamiliar bed to begin with, but not having you in it with me makes it a million times worse. Tell you what, it's late and we've both got to try and get some sleep, I'm going to change then let's try just staying on the phone, maybe if I can hear your little sweet sounds you make and your breathing it will help us sleep, if not I'm ok yo sit and talk to you all night. We both can just get a strong coffee in the morning, and by then my second wind will have taken over and we will be in our meetings then you'll be on your flight here. Jennifer sighed perfect. You change I'll wait for you. He said ok darling ill be right back, Jennifer was missing him so much, but having him talking to her on the phone was definitely helping. That night they stayed on the phone the whole night. The sounds of each other helped a little even the 3056 mile stretch between them, both so deeply connected they instinctively knowing when the other was awake so they'd talk the time away. The next morning they said good morning, and said they'd see each other in a few hours. She said she'd call him after her meeting and the plane take's off.

Thier mornings took on a renewed energy after they stayed with each other on the phone all night. She flew through her meeting with national geographic, luckily for her, her vast knowledge on the subject meant she could fly through it with little to no notes. They were so impressed they cut her one hell of a check for the job then matched it with the equal amount in a donation. She flew out of there dashed home, refreshed her hair makeup and heard the buzzer from the gate, it was kelly. Hi Jennifer I don't have to ask if you're ready. Jennifer laughing no, you got that right. She buzzed her in the gate and said she'd be out when she got there. Jennifer sprayed on her rare orchid perfume and lotion. She had slept maybe a total if two hour's in the last 48 hour's but she was now only 4.5 hour's from Johnathan and it was the only thing she could think of...she laughed to herself, well ok that and getting him back to thier hotel suiet and ripping his clothes off and making love to him like there was no tomorrow. The mear thought she thought she'd need to run upstairs and change her panties. Which she had no intention of doing she had strategically coronated the items she was wearing under her clothes. She flew out the front door, and activated the alarm. Kelly pulled up laughing at Jennifer's expression and mood, it was not fully her yet, but a vast improvement of what she saw last night. She rolled up, Jennifer was excited to only have to deal with her purse and makeup bag. She couldn't wait to bolt off that plane and see Jonathan's handsome face, and sexy body, she couldn't wait to taste his lips on hers, and oooh everything she knew would be happening once they got back to their suiet. Jennifer hopped in the car, hello Kelly, how are you? Did you and the girls have a fun time? Kelly laughed yeah you really missed out you know. As she did the round about and headed back down the road to the gate. Jennifer said I'm sorry I just wasn't in the mood, i know I'm in the minority, but I love being with my husband every second I can. I've been miserable since he left yesterday, honestly the only thing I'm seeing and focused on is landing on the ground and getting the hell off that plane and seeing my amazing husband the second I get to that gate. Kelly laughed well if I didn't know the two of you these last 17 years I'd probably have another opinion, but this is what ive seen since the day I meet you two. You know even the every society page in all four corners of the world reports about the "inseparable"Hart's, thier magical marriage. The perfect couple. The list goes on and on, but it's all true every last word of it is true. Jennifer smiled I will never know what I ever did in this life for god to give me Johnathan, but I honestly thank him everyday of my life. Kelly said ahh you two are like watching the most romantic movie ever made. Jennifer looks at her and smiles. Looks at her watch... Ohh only less than 4 1/2 hours to go. Kelly laughing so how was last night? Did you sleep at all? Jennifer looked at her not really no, maybe two hours, but Johnathan called me and we stayed on the phone all night. Kelly looked at her? Are you serious? Jennifer smiled ah uh. Kelly laughing ok now I've heard it all, now dish, how much of it was phone sex? I mean all of us are jealous of you enough with your insatiable sex life you two have. I mean you never share details, but your round about ways of telling us, my god I'm amazed you two even make it past a meal. I mean the trip we took to the Bahamas last year for commissioner strike's retirement, we were there two weeks before the event, you two never came out of your room till the night of the party. Then we never saw you come out till the three days before it ended. Jennifer remembering it all in great detail, rolled her eye's oh that was such a great vacation. Kelly shook her head, my god Jennifer sighed, rolled her eyes bit her lip, and said he sure is. Kelly laughed. Ok at least tell me, how many times in one of your little escapeds given you the big o...Jennifer turned red, looked out the window bit her lip, and said under her breath, our personal record is 10 times. Kelly just about took the whole side out of the car she was parking next to. She stopped and shut off the car, her mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide, she boysts 10 times? Jennifer smiled sh... Nodding her head. The man is a god with the most incredible talents ever. Kelly got out of the car, shut her door reached into the trunk and pulled her suitcase out, Jennifer Hart I hate you. Jennifer laughed. Sorry but you asked. Kelly dropped her bag pulling the lever to roll her suitcase to the gate. My god is it like that for you all the time I mean the mind blowing kind you hope for? Jennifer bit her lip and smiled and nodded her head, yes. Kelly looked at her, well that explains it all, my god no wonder you can't be away from him. Damn you Jennifer I mean I'm already jealous of how incredibly beautiful you are, and what an incredibly handsome successful husband you have, that worships the ground you walk on, drowns you in beautiful jewels and everything else, but who also is some kind of god in bed to? She walks up to the sky cab hands him her ticket and bag and a tip, turned to Jennifer and finishes her statement, im now more jealous of you than ever. Jennifer laughed get your ticket lets go, I'm hoping we take off in time, Johnathan checked and said that the weather was perfect and with the winds we should land far sooner than planned. Kelly moved with her towards the gate, of course Mr. Perfect did that. I swear now that my husband is retired with nothing to do all day, ill be sending him to the school of Johnathan Hart. Jennifer laughed. They reached the gate in perfect time for first class boarding. They took thier seats kelly said here I'll take window seat since I don't want to be standing between you and the front foor when they open it. Jennifer laughing said ok, now you'll have to excuse me a minute as she reached into her purse and took out her phone. I told Johnathan I'd call him before we took off. She hit speed dial and called his cell, Johnathan answered and could hear he was in some busy part of the club, he smiled Hi darling are you on your way, she got all excited yes they're just about done boarding now. He got extra pep in his step, only a few more hour's darling. I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you. Gray heard him and shakes his head, yells next to the phone, yeah Jennifer this guy is a mess without you. Jennifer giggled is that gray? Johnathan pushed and waved him off, yes darling that was. Kelly said what about him, I hope he's behaving himself. Jennifer laughed he's just giving Johnathan a hard time. Kelly leaned over into the phone well Jennifer has been a mess to. Jennifer smiled reached over and pushed her away. So yes darling we should be taking off any minute now. So ill see you soon, she got quiet. I can't wait darling. I love you. He got quiet to, I can't wait either it's all I've thought of all day long. Ok..well that and some other things I fully intend to do to you when you get here. Jennifer signed ohh I can't wait darling. See you soon, she was smiling from ear to ear as she looked up and saw a man staring at her, he was behind the curtain Jennifer half noticed him she was so caught up in her conversation she assumed that he wasn't in to her little talk with her husband, to which she could careless he should be making his way to his seat and not ease dropping on other people's conversations. She pulled the curtain so he was fully blocked from seeing them. She blew Johnathan a kiss and said she loved him at least four time's before they reluctantly hung up from each other. Kelly said, so is Mr. Perfect standing on the runway yet? Jennifer laughed no not yet. Kelly shook her head laughing, then said what's the deal with the creepy dude outside the curtain? Jennifer shook her head shrugged her shoulders I have no idea. In the back of the plane Paul Johnson sat in his seat, he was diabolically thinking about what he planned to do to the illustrious Johnathan Hart. He laughed and said under his breath enjoy your little first class trip Mrs Johnathan Hart. I plan to make you a widow before your little trip is over. The plane took off and Jennifer signed the biggest relief as she glanced at her watch and said under her I'm on my way darling.

Meanwhile Johnathan was sitting at the club house along the golf course having a late lunch. He had freeway jr in his lap and Gray and Max we're really enjoying themselves, max had a big night planed of a big card game. Gray was getting in on the action, that is if kelly let him. He loved her but she loved to nag him about everything. Gray looked at Johnathan so are you and Jennifer getting in on the game tonight? Jennifer was actually quite good at the game and gray knew he'd have a sure thing with her in on the game. Johnathan looked away, ah..I'm not sure. I know she didn't sleep but maybe two hour's me too so we'll see when I pick her up. Max took a sip of his drink, gray... If you're counting on them two leaving thier room from the moment they get in it by tonight, or counting on Mrs H to be there to to help you win tonight, you've already lost two bet's. Cause them two aint leaving that room anytime soon..and detaching Mrs H from his side after them not seeing each other for a day now... There's 0 chance of that happening. Gray said shaking his head oh yeah, I'm definitely not betting on that. Johnathan said sipping his drink, to himself, yeah sorry gray. Once I get my wife in our room, I plan on ravishing her for quite some time. Johnathan looked at his watch, Jennifer should be landing in an hour. He had the suiet all set up for her arrival. He said ok gentleman you have a great time, I'm have to run and grab a dozen roses on my way. Gray ill see at the gate, Gray thanks now if I don't cut out of here early and I'm standing next to you with nothing and you've got a dozen roses my wife will think I'm a jerk. Johnathan laughed, well you should always treat your wife like a princess. He patted him on the shoulder and said see you over there. He told Max as he handed him freeway jr. Max be careful tonight huh. Max laughed sure boss. He tossed him a grand and said here is some from me. Max laughed ill return this many folds. Johnathan said good luck. And exited to go get Jennifer.

Johnathan stood pacing the gate, he was checking hus watch, she should be landing in ten minutes. Johnathan had his roses in his hand, he was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning, this has been the longest night and day ever, he knew they had no choice both these business projects were big, especially Jennifer's, offer with national geographic. But he hated that business separated them, he's made it his goal and value that she comes first always. He normally would have changed things around so they wouldn't be separated. If he had a trip out of state she'd go with him, it's just how they've made it work since the day they met. Gray walked up he didn't have a dozen roses but did buy her flowers. Johnathan said nothing he was happy see he headed his advice and cared about his wife enough to great her with flowers on their vacation. Gray teased, I half expected you to be on the runway. Johnathan laughed, it this was s private landing vs a commercial landing I probably would have. He looks up and see's the plane landing on the strip. He felt his heart go into his throat, he couldn't wait to see her, his mind knew it had only been twenty four hours, but his heart felt like its been a month. He was about to burst down the door's.

On the plane Jennifer was practically ripping the door open, they had fully landed she was up and out of her seat waiting for them to open the doors so she could get in the isle and be out the door the second they let, her. Kelly was laughing, Jennifer you look like you're about to rip the door off the plane right now. Jennifer sorry I can't help it, but this damn door is standing between me and my husband's arm's. Jennifer could see that they were about to open the door and leaped into the isle. Kelly stood behind her and said silent prayer please let a path be cleared between her and Johnathan or she's going to run them over. The door opened, Jennifer was about to leap out of her skin.

Johnathan was pacing the gate, he was worse than a three year old inline at a candy store waiting on a sample. Gray said laughing calm down, you're going to make security think you're about to attack someone, Johnathan laughed, well that's partially true. I'm about to attack my wife. He no more said that then he looked and saw her sprint walking up the ramp, he felt his heart pounding with excitement, she was so beautiful he had to have her.

Jennifer rounded the corner of the walk way, she was nearing the entrance to the gate door when her eyes instinctively saw him, her heart was pounding, he was standing there sexy as hell in his black and White suit, it was unbuttoned she could see his chest, she just wanted to rip it off and kiss and touch every square inch of him, she walked through the door his face handsome as ever, his hair so perfect and his eyes so blue, she ran as fast as she could.

Johnathan saw her sprinting towards him, he moved toward her at equal speed, he looked up as she was already leaping in mid air he caught her open arms, he grabbed her both of them giggling and excited beyond words. She clung to him for dear life, his grip so tight on her ten men couldn't tear her out of his arms. He kissed into her neck, she buried her head in his shoulder and neck, tears were streaming down her face, gray and kelly shook their heads she while still walking up the ramp and gray from behind them. Johnathan moved to her, ear, you look so beautiful, I missed you so much. She held to him tighter streaming tears, I missed you to darling, so much. Both forgetting that they were partially blocking the exit. Kelly saw people smiling and yet some what annoyed as they were trying to get to their other destinations or family members. Kelly tried to help by saying ok love birds, you're blocking the exit, both of them snapped out of it for a minute and moved still not letting thier grip on each other go, they moved to the corner where they looked at each other, eyes locked tight onto each other. Johnathan smiled I missed you. She nodded, I missed you to. She leaned and kissed him, they lost themselves again when kelly tapped them since they'd moved slightly to the side but were still blocking part of the exit. Jennifer smiled sorry, I've been dying for this since yesterday. He ran his hand into her hair the other still holding her flowers he reached around and handed them to her and said here darling 1 American Beauty to the other. She took them, he was forever doing romantic things for her. They moved towards gray who handed kelly her flowers, she got a huge grin on her face and said that these are for me he said sure it is our vacation I miss you. She looked at Jennifer her eyes were all sparkling and excited Jonathan nodded his head a grey Jennifer out of the corner of her eye started it all and secretive we smiled to herself they made their way conversating while Kelly and gray made their way to baggage claim and Jonathan and Jennifer headed out the door towards their car they said they would see each other later Kelly said you guys want to do something tonight Jonathan and Jennifer stopped looking each other in somewhat of a panic and said I'm tired she's tired, I'm well I don't know how about we will call you and let you know neither one of them wanting to do anything with anyone but each other tonight they turned around and made a fast exit towards the door. When Jennifer knew they were out of earshot she looked at Jonathan her eyes wild with desire and seductively said there's no way I want to go anywhere but our room I only want to be alone with you. Jonathan pulled her in close and said that's all I've been thinking about since last night the world is going to have to wait you're all mine when I get you back and we shut the door on our suite to the outside world. They were making their way to the escalator when Paul caught him and said enjoy your time Jonathan I'm here in Florida and you will not be going back to Los Angeles sorry Mrs. Hatt but you will be leaving Florida a widow.

In the car, Jennifer was all but climbing over to Jonathan's seat, her hands had not left his his body since she went flying into his open arms at the airport. She had her hand in his hair, she was lost in him, his hand reached and took a hold of hers, he bought it to his lips and kissed it. he looked over at her, did I tell you how amazingly beautiful you look. She smiled thank you darling. I knew it was one of your favorites, they were nearing the exit to the PGA resort. He looked at her how was your flight, have you had anything to eat? She said a little, he smiled do you want to get a little something now or go get dinner later, she looked at him, her eyes were sparking and wild with dark desire, one look at her, her expression all but screamed what she wanted, food was definitely not on her ajenda. She looked at him darling right now all I want is to hurry and get to our room, lock ourselves away, and I just want to be alone with you, I've missed you so much. He looked at her wanting the same thing. He winked room service? She nodded definitely, but I'm craving desert first. He smiled wagged his eyebrows definitely desert first. They rolled into valet parking Jonathan came around the car open Jennifer's door took her hand locked his arm around her and said this way Jennifer linked her arm around his and said let's take the shortest route possible Jonathan pulled her into him closer, mmm just you wait. They were making a beeline for their sweet when they ran into max and freeway Junior who got wildly excited and bolted towards Jennifer. She reached down and picking him up petting him, and put him in her lap and said are you being a good boy you're not running max to ragged I hope. She put him down reached over leaned over hug Max and said hi max how are you doing thank you for taking such good care of Mr H for me. He said no problem but I'll have to say it wasn't easy I don't think I have ever seen him so miserable in a while. She cuddled into Jonathan and said, I was equally as miserable. I'm sure you were Mrs H I'm sure you were. Can I get you two anything to eat before you head upstairs Jennifer replied no max that's okay I think we will get something later max knowing all too well what they were planning on doing the ok folks will you to go do what you do best I got a game going on tonight so if you need me you know where to find me but I'm pretty sure you two won't be up for air anytime soon. Jennifer looked away shyly and pulled at Johnathan, he picked up on her hints. Patted him on the shoulder and said good luck tonight remember what I said max, sure boss you two go have your fun I'll see you guys later.

They we're almost to the elevator when tiger woods was coming in the side door with Arnold Palmer, both called out, Johnathan, Jennifer. They stopped shy of the elevator, turned and said hello back. Johnathan said how you? Both said great. We're looking forward to the tournament. Jennifer still attached around Jonathan's arm said thank you so much for being apart of all this, I'm truly thankful that you're taking the time to do this. I know how busy you both must be. Arnold said how csn anyone say no to the beautiful Jennifer Hart. Johnathan laughed you got that right. But really jennifer and I are really excited and thankful that you're here helping us out it's for a worthy cause. Tigger said I'm really excited about it. I think all the work you do with the Wildlife Foundation is amazing and truly something that we all need to work together on and preserve. Jennifer nodded her head and said absolutely, and again I can't thank you both enough. Arnold said well we better get going we are meeting a group of people later for dinner. Jonathan and Jennifer told him thank you again and we look forward to seeing you in a couple weeks at the tournament. Arnold and Tiger made their way towards the clubhouse while Jonathan Jennifer continued on to the elevator Johnson hit the button luckily didn't take too long and the entered the elevator once the doors closed Jennifer immediately pinned Jonathan against the elevator door engulfing his mouth in a passionate kiss, she pushed into him and could feel something else coming to attention, both of them were moaning at the sensation of thier heated kiss. Midstream in their heated kiss the door suddenly opened it was Kelly and gray both started laughing and said did we interrupt something Jennifer pulled back completely red and embarrassed Jonathan said to himself crap I forgot to hit up. Jennifer said whoops sorry and they made their way upstairs gary hit 5 for thier floor and p for Jonathan and Jennifer's floor and the elevator took off. Once it hit the 5th floor they stepped out laughed and said Well you two, we will see you later, Gray had this uncontrollable desire to high five Johnathan. He thought he's so getting some. Kelly shot Jennifer a dirty look, like you're so lucky I'm so jealous. Johnathan caught her and curiously looked at Jennifer. She raised her eyebrows and kinda shrugged her shoulders.

The doors shut and the elevator and they shot up to their floor, Johnathan turned to her, clearly heated from thier kiss. He said say what was that little thing with you and kelly? Jennifer giggled, well we were talking about my favorite subject, you..and I kinda in passing mentioned what a god you are, and my mind blowing orgassim record with you was ten in one night. He shook his head, poor gray I'm thinking he's getting into trouble tonight. The doors opened on thier floor, he took her hand and said come on Mrs Hart, I have a record to break. Her head was spinning, she moaned in deep. And rolled her eyes oh, I can't wait. He grabbed her hand and led her to the penthouse.

Johnathan opened the door, Johnathan had roses everywhere. She placed her flowers on the table, Johnathan took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen, so she could put her flowers in the container. She turned and threw her arms around him, and just held him to her, she missed this so much, he pulled her in tight to him, she felt so amazing in his arms, the way she feels wrapped up in his arms, the way she smells, he swore heaven couldn't possibly beat this, she was the ultimate of everything.

She melted in his arms, she felt so warm, safe and complete. She sighed, buried her head into him pulling him against her as tight as she could, oh darling I missed you so much, I hope we don't have to do that again, it's just to hard for me to not be with you. I feel like I can't breath without you with me. He ran his hands up her back and cupped her head in his hand and hugged into her neck , and whispered I feel the same way darling, I really missed you, it may have been only one day but in my heart it felt like a month, it felt awful leaving you alone at home while I came here. She streamed tears nodded her head, watching you leave felt horrible. She needed to be with him, to feel him all around her, she needed to feel him in her, she pulled back still holding onto him, I want you, he looked into her eyes lifting her chin to his lips, I want you now... They engulfed each others lips in a heated kiss. They were undressing each other in record breaking speed, he led her to the bedroom where he had placed rose petals all on her side of the bed. She smiled you're the most romantic man on earth. She pulled him to the shower, she whispered how about we start here, I feel dirty after flying on the plane, he reached in turned on the shower and said wagging his eyebrows, well we can't have that, come on in here with me, ill help you with your back and a couple other of my favorite hard to reach places. Jennifer moaned, mmm god I missed you last night, we've got some serious make up time to catch up on. he pulled her in the shower and reached for the soap, he pinned her in a firey kiss that was escalating quickly, his tongue parted her lips, the taste of him on her was making crave more of him, she moaned softly as he manovred his soapy hands down her sides and across her stomach, her hands moved over his chest, She reached down and took him in her hand, He gasped and moaned deep, he was eager to please her first, he wanted to please her first. He moaned deep the sensation of her hand was pushing him up the plato quickly, he moved to her spot she nearly lost it, she wanted him there more than anything, but she was determined to follow her plan she had been dreaming of in vivid detail on the plane while she was looking like she was sleeping on the plane. Kelly knew she was faking sleeping to, she all but called her out on it when she looked over and saw the creepy guy looking in at them again, she shot him a dirty look and glanced at Jennifer who had a smirky grin on her face then bit her lip, kelly said ok stop faking like you're sleeping and get your mind on something else, I mean at the rate you're going Johnathan won't even make it to the car before you jump on him. Jennifer opened her eye's and laughed, then took a big sip of her screwdriver, looked at her sorry I can't help myself I've got no self control when it comes to my Johnathan. Kelly smiled and grumbled in a jealousy tone, 10 times,..shot her a look then shook her head and said god whst a lucky woman you are. Jennifer breathed out, raised her eyebrows and her eyes went wild with excitement bit her lip. Umm hum...

Jennifer gasped and moaned, but pushed him back on the shower door, her eye's were dark with desire, she fought to catch her breath, not yet, you first, she kept her hand there then kissed down his neck, she kept moving down and over his chest, then let go of him and watched as his face and moans was expressing how he was already feeling, she bent to her knees and took him in her mouth, he arched his head back and moaned deeply, she was pushing him quickly over the top he gripped on to the handle of the shower to keep himself grounded, he was moaning and cried out oh, auh. He was nearing the top she could tell by his breathing and cries, he reached for her as he hit the top and pulled her to up as he went flying over the top, it was so powerful he felt like he was going to loose his footing and fall. He was crying out as he hit the top, she watched his eyes roll back he took a minute after to open his eye's, his hearing was still clouded by the sound of his heart betting so fast and strong in his ears, he was breathing heavy and looked at her, she had a smile on her face as she knew he felt amazing, he looked at her, oh darling that felt amazing, I'm going to need a minute, you blew my mind on that one. She looked at him, seductively, that is what I was planning for hour's now.

He held her close as the shower ran over them, he looked in her eye's, well I too have had a plan...a few of them. One is beating our record, the other's I'm about to show you, I hope you don't have any set plan's anytime soon, I don't think we're going to leave this penthouse for a long time. She looked at him, her eyes wide, she whispered I love how much we think alike. He winked nodded his head and reached into the back of her hair and drew her into a firey kiss. She moaned mmm at the taste and sensation of him on her lips. He broke the kiss looking at her, her eye's were glossed over, and wide with anticipation of what he had in store for her. He reached out poured the soap in his hand and said, let me help you reach all those hard to reach places. He washed over her back managing and caressing into her shoulders. He made his way over her breasts she gasped and moaned out loud, she could feel the weakining in her legs already, he moved to her spot and she cried out, her hands tightened around his arms. Her breathing coming in gasps as she was pushing her into a strong climax. The grip on his arm getting stronger she hit the top, oh, yes. Oh my god... Her vocals shut off when he pushed her over the top, she opened her eyes Johnathan watched her smiling her face was flush, she was trying to catch her breath. Her mind was spinning he was a god at this, he reached into her hair kissing her deeply. He pulled back looking at her, her eyes were glossed over. We need to move this to the bed I'm only just getting started. She looked at him, god I missed you last night. He reached around her still holding her tightly in his arms he reached behind her and shut off the water. He grabbed her towel she was still weak in the knee's from the high he just sent her on he led her through the bathroom and stopped at the bed side placing a dry towel on the bed over the rose petals, he reached for her hands, here darling lay face down, she smiled as she watched him take the body oil off the end table he had it sitting in the warmer. She smiled, she knew exactly where this was going, her mind and body was spinning in anticipation of his hands on her body. She laid there in the midst of pile of rose petals all over the bed. He poured some oil in his hands and started on her feet and legs, He took his time massaging every spot, relaxing every muscle, he climbed up over the back of her and poured more of the hot oil in his hands, Jennifer was in sheer heaven, his hands on her were having their normal affect on her. She moaned at the sensations of him touching her. He smiled as he could easily tell she was enjoying it, yet wanting the attention some where else, he leaned over kissed all along her back. And into her neck and shoulders, she moaned mmm. Johnathan moved off her and she rolled over to him, he looked at her, she smiled I've missed this so much. He leaned in kissed her and said me to darling. He poured more oil in his hand and worked her neck and shoulder's. She moaned when he reached her breasts, he again climbed up over her, he slid down taking them into his mouth, she cried out, her head arching back, she was eager for his mouth to head some where else, she was desperate for some release, he knew her like a book, and knew she wanted his attention somewhere else, he slowly moved his lips and mouth to her spot, she cried out, oh my god, yes, he was pushing her up her Plato his expertise here was mind blowing, she reached for the head board and grabbed the bar, she could hardly catch her breath, she was gasping, oh oh, oh..my...god...yes...he knew she was close he knew she was putty in his hands she filled the room with her exquisite sounds, she screamed oh Johnathan... As her moment came. He sat back watching her flushed face and saw her eyes rolled back, and pleasure written all over it, she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her, she smiled, oh darling that was amazing thank you, he smiled winked and said why thank you darling. I've only just begun.. A few more times there Jennifer was almost begging him to stop he had her on such a high she thought she might not come down.

Jennifer's total submission to his every command was doing wicked things to him, he was now needing to be with her on the next one's he pulled back and looked at her, she opened her eyes once again trying to catch her breath, being in total sequence with him as if reading his mind she looked down at him, darling I want to be with you on the next ones. He smiled looking into her eyes, fire and deep desire for her, are you ready? She looked up him dark desire and pure love poured out of every corner as she looked at him, she nodded her head, pulling him to her, I want you..now with me, in me..take me to our special place darling.

With that Johnathan linked fingers and hands with her, he entered her and both moaned, Johnathan fought everything he had to just take her to the top quickly, his previous actions had her more than ready he he could feel her contracting all around him, which felt amazing he wanted to be with her he was afraid he'd not make it, he pulled back just little he wanted to be with her, a day without being with her like this he fought everything he had not to get there before she did Jennifer was in complete sync with him, she knew he was close she knew they couldn't hold back, not being together like this for a day they we're to starved for each. She moved in perfect rhythm with him, she felt him pull back, she grabbed his back and pulled him into her, Johnathan moaned and cried out, he felt right away she was close, she was using her yoga skills to massage him, he cried out as she was pushing him to the breaking point quickly, he knew she was almost with him, he moved just a bit, and hit her spot, causing Jennifer to scream out his name, they both cried out as he moved in perfect rythum they hit the top and went over together, both clinging onto each other Jennifer screamed out his name as her moment hit, they slowly came off thier incredibly amazing ride, Jennifer still holding him to her she caught her breath, and looked at him running her fingers through his hair, her eyes opening to meet with his, he ran his fingers through her hair pushing it from her eyes and the sweat on her forehead, smiling down at her, he exhaled trying to regulate his breathing, he ran his finger down her cheek along her jawline and down her neck , darling you're so incredibly amazing you know that? That felt amazing. I so missed us like this. Jennifer nodded her head darling you're the one who's amazing, oh my god that felt incredible. I missed being with you like this. She ran her finger's smoothing out his hair on the sides. Johnathan looked at her ran his finger's and hand's down over her chest and breast's what do you say we go back and do that again? Jennifer smiled nodding her head, I'm with you. Her eyes sparkling with excitement and dark with desire. Johnathan dropped to her engulfing her mouth in a firey kiss.

They spent the rest of the early evening making love. Kelly had passed by thier door twice thinking they had to come up for air to at least eat dinner, but no such luck, she thought when she passed by their room again at 11 o'clock that night she would have at least saw dinner dishes on the tray outside the bedroom door still nothing she shook her head and said damn that Jennifer is lucky.

It was around midnight when they ordered dinner in thier room, Jennifer lay naked in the bed with the sheets pulled up around her laying across Jonathan's chest, she ran her fingers over his kneck and chest. She looked up at him oh darling can we try to make sure our work obligations don't ever do this again? I know it was only for a day and other's will think I'm silly, but I truly missed you so much. Johnathan smiled yes sweetheart I'm going to make sure that never happens again, and I couldn't care less what anyone say's, I realize it was only for a day, but it was the longest most miserable day ever. She smiled snuggling in closer to him, I love you darling. Johnathan held her tighter, I love you to.

The Hart's spent the next week held up in their room know one had even saw a glimpse of either one of them. Kelly and Grey both shaking thier heads as they'd pass the door and see food carts sitting outside it. Paul had his plan in motion, he had planned on taking him out long before now, and was even more annoyed. Damn it Hart, are you ever leaving that room? He was running out of time, he knew the risk of being seen or caught trying to kill him at the tournament was to high. He was planning on taking him out the first day and boarding the return flight that next day to Los Angeles. If Johnathan was dead, he knew he could try and sway a change in the deal, and alow him to regain the bid and save his company. If he didn't take out Hart soon he'd loose it all.

The tournament was in three days, Johnathan and Jennifer had finally left thier room and were headed down to the club house for a drink, both were walking linked together, Jennifer had her arms linked under his, gray, Kelly and Max and freeway jr were at the outside table, they spoted them, and smiled max standing to motion them over to join them at thier table. They smiled and moved towards thier table, gray moved over making two spots for them to sit next to each other, Kelly looked at them, wow you two finally came up for air? Jennifer smiled, and looked at Johnathan. Gray said laughing I thought I was going to have to send in reinforcements to make sure you two were still alive. Johnathan laughing we're fine, we simply had time to make up for. Gray laughed... Time? You two were only apart a little over 24 hour's, you've been locked away in that room for a week straight. Max laughed that's about right, I told you not to expect to see them two till at least now. Kelly laughed shook her head.

Thier waitress came over, Johnathan ordered thier drinks and asked if anyone else was hungry for an appetizer? They ordered some and everyone ordered another round of drinks. Kelly leaned over and said so don't tell me you didn't get so lucky as to break that already amazingly lucky record of yours did you? Jennifer's eyes grew wide, she smiled trying not to giggle, ah.. That would be a definite yes. Kelly gasped oh my god are you serious? Johnathan looked over curiously wondering what that was all about? He looked smiling at Jennifer questioningly? She smiled eyes wide and looked at him and winked. He caught onto what kelly had asked. And shook his head. Jennifer laughing leaned in kissed him.

Paul had been watching finally they came up for air, had been standing there watching them. He tried to watch what Johnathan had ordered to drink. He hoped he got it right, he noticed that party of five seated next to them had also placed a drink order, he knew Johnathan ordered the scotch and water. He reached into hus pocket and pulled out the vial dropper, as the waitress was leaving the bar he stopped her, say what is that one? She smiled a Scotch and water. He smiled say...if I guve you a huge tip, could you possibly quick go order me one if those? Ive got to be at a meeting in 20 min. She looked over towards the table everyone seemed happy and engaged in thier conversations. Ok..sure. She sat thev tray on the end of the bar and ran to place his drink. He reached over and put four drops into the drink then wuick slipped the vial in his pocket checking to make sure he wasn't seen. He watched her walking towards the table shame he haf to keep up appearances he would really love to sit back and watch the show. He watched with a grin on his face when suddenly he noticed that the waitress was talking Johnathan but not handing over thier drink's. She then turned towards the back table and handed them thier drink, Paul's face turned from a smirky grin to pure white, oh no someone else at that table as going to die, he would now have killed two people. He had to exit without being seen, damn you Hart. He exited back towards the door as the next round of drinks were headed towards Jonathan's table Paul made a haisty exit just as Johnathan looked over in that direction, Johnnath thought wow that almost looked like paul from ppt inc? Jennifer glanced up at him, and caught his drifted away look on his face, she reached up into his hair, leaned over into him, darling is everything ok? He leaned in kissing her yes darling. He took his glass lifted it towards her and says to you my darling, she smiles and you. They clink glasses and kiss, kelly and Gray look over at them, take it easy you two, We just are seeing you for the first time since we got here. We don't want to loose you to your room for another week. Jennifer giggled leaning into him, they we're all laughing when suddenly they heard a commotion and screaming coming from the table behind them. The man slumps over while the woman next to him screams, gray bolts from his chair as does Johnathan. It's to late he's dead.

The FL PD had interviewed and cleared the club, pulmonary reports indicate the victim suffered a heart attack, but the victims wife said no way, he had no heart issues and he had a recent check up for a job he was doing. Johnathan and Jennifer excused themselves look once again giving the woman thier condenses then telling the officer in charge they were staying in the penthouse suite if he had further questions, but what they heard was all they had paid attention to. They all exited heading back to thier rooms and had set plans to go out for dinner together that evening.

Once back in thier penthouse Johnathan and Jennifer snuggled up on the back deck overlooking the golf course, Jennifer laid ontop of Johnathan running her finger's over his arm, he sighed at the feeling and comfort of her being in his arms. Darling how's about we warm up for the tournament and play a round of golf tomorrow. Jennifer kissed into his neck, that sounds great, we haven't played on these greens in a long time.

Meanwhile back in his room, paul had been pacing the floors, he was pissed his plan had failed, he was running out of time he wanted to get it done with as little witnesses as possible, once the tournament began it would be hard not to be seen. He needed to move to another plan, but what? He overheard them talking about plans for dinner, he'd watch for a chance then, but how? He left hus room to follow the others to see if he could get a clear picture of Jonathan's plans, he knew waiting for he and his beloved wife to emerge from thier room could take forever, he couldn't believe they never came up for air for the first week. He exited his room and found max at the desk talking to the staff.

Yes could you book us a table at table 26. Party of 6. She said I'll take care of everything personally. Max thanked her and took freeway jr and said come on jr lets get you some dinner to. Paul had been sitting the chair behind him, he reaches into his pocket and played with the vial, tonight you die Johnathan Hart.

Johnathan and Jennifer were still laying on the lounge chair Johnathan was to busy gazing at her rather than the view from thier deck, she was a billion times better to look at than any scenic view around him. From above her he could see right down her sweater top giving him a birds eye view of her ample breasts he was forever drawn to, he licked his lip and leaned down and kissed into her hair she smiled, she knew he was looking at her rather than the view from the deck, she could feel his reaction under her, she smiled playing along, darling...isn't this a pretty day? He smiled there's nothing on earth more beautiful. She smiled turning up slightly in his arms darling are you're staring at me again aren't you? Johnathan laughed what makes you say that? She reached down stroking her hand over pants, because he's poking me, he winked, sorry you know what the mear sight of you does to us, she shook her head and giggled well what do you say we let him out to play in the shower before we have to get ready for dinner tonight? Johnathan wagged his eyebrows, I love how we always think alike. He engulfed her mouth in a passionate kiss as she kept her hand whete it was continuing her attention to making him even more hungry for her.

The hart's moved thier foreplay games to the shower for the next hour, they lost track of time and remembered they agreed to go to dinner with other guest's as well as Max. They hurried and got ready, Jennifer made Johnathan promise they'd bow out of dinner early and get back and pick up where they left off. She wanted a repeat of that climax. He promised he'd definitely get her there again and then some. And that she was all the desert he wanted. she giggled. They finished up and headed down to the car to drive and meet up with everyone. jennifer called max who had his personal limo service to take him where ever he may need to go, and told him they were on thier way.

Meanwhile at the restaurant Max informed Kelly and Gray that the Hart's had list track of time and were on thier way. gray shook his head, anyone want to wage money what they were doing when they lost track of time? max shook his head no, not unless I'm the one betting they were other wise preoccupied with themselves gray laughed along side Kelly, omg those two I swear. They didn't even come up for air for the first week of thier trip here. We only just now saw them. I'm amazed they even kept thier plans for dinner. All three laughed. Over in the corner dressed in a servers clothing, Paul watched and was wondering where Johnathan was, He better there tonight he was running out of time. The tournament was in two days.

Johnathan and Jennifer entered the restaurant and escorted to the table from the waitress. Everyone stood to great them, gray said awe...the honeymooners have arrived. They started laughing. Johnathan pulled out her chair and she sat down, moving to let him move as close to her as possible. Johnathan looked at everyone sorry we're late, obviously the honeymoon phase has never ended gray said. Johnathan smiled, I'm sorry but I can never be with her enough. jennifer smiled yes that's just how we have always been. We can't help it. I adore this man more than anything in the world. He is my world. Johnathan smiling at her, and you're my whole world. They lean in kissing each other. Gray and Kelly shake thier head's you two are something else.

Everyone is enjoying the evening, sipping thier drinks and waiting for thier food to arrive. Paul flirted with the waitress and asked mm I bet the steak and lobster tail is for the rich looking guy. She giggled yeah actually it is, but I don't see how it makes a difference considering he's picking up the tab for the entire table. She paused looking at him. I'd get back to your duties, the manager should be here soon and they don't exactly like the staff goofing off. She exited to go check thier table and let them know that the food should be up soon. she made her wayt o thier table as Paul moved towards the kitchen planning on seizing his moment to poison Johnathan's food. He watched and waited as the cook plated the food setting it on the tray. Paul moved towards the steak and distracted the cook he put the drops on it, knowing that the steak sauce Johnathan ordered will mask the taste. He distracted him by telling him the management wanted him quickly..he looked at the plates and said really now? He hurried out the doors, Paul pulled the vial dropper and put it on the steak, he quickly exited, knowing that the chef would be back asking him what he was talking

Gray was talking about the tournament to Johnathan, so are you two ready for the tournament? Jennifer smiled yes, but we're actually heading out to play tomorrow to get a good feel for the course, do you guy's want to come with us? Kelly smiled sure I want to get in some practice time to. Max said well you folks have fun with that, but I'll be busy playing with Arnold in the morning. Johnathan laughed.. You're playing with Arnold Palmer tomorrow? I sure am, he said he'd give me some tips, if I'd give him some tips, Jennifer laughed shaking her head. I had no idea he was a betting man. She looked at Johnathan running her hand over the back of his hair. Did you darling? Johnathan shook his head no, and we've known him how many years?

The waitress and other staff brought them thier plates. Got them all situated and asked if anyone needed anything else? All replied no this looks great. she exited and everyone dug in, Paul had changed back into regular street clothes and watched hidden in the corner with a smirk on his face. Johnathan was eating his lobster first, he was amazed how great it was, he leaned over and told jennifer, darling this is amazing, he took a piece on his fork dipped it into the butter and fed her a bite, Jennifer's eyes grew wide, wow that is amazing. Paul was getting annoyed, come on hart eat your damn steak already. Jennifer looking over at everyone trying to also pay attention to them, as it's easy for them to get caught up in each other and blocking out everyone around them, how's everything? Everyone said it's all so amazing. The chef is excellent. Johnathan was about to dug into his steak when his cell went off, he looked at jennifer who looked at him like who could be calling you now? He looked it's the office, excuse me I am sure it's important, they knew we were eating dinner. With the time difference it was only 4pm in Los Angeles. He excused self stood and ran for a private spot . Paul looked on and was pissed, now what?

Johnathan was off in the corner talking. Gray looked at jennifer I hope everything is ok, he looks mad. Jennifer looking in his direction can read him like a book, she can see in his body language it looks bad. Max said mrs h do you want me to take his plate to keep warm? jennifer said let me go check on him. Jennifer moved towards Johnathan she reached rubbing her hand along his back, he turned towards her, he wrapped his arm around her, and whispered I'm sorry darling we've got to go I've got to get to my laptop. She reached for his cheek, it's ok darling I'm sure it's important. Do you want me to have them box up your dinner? No thank you darling by the time I get to heat it back up, it won't be the same, can you have max put the dinner on the business card? Jennifer said sure darling why don't you go get the car while I take care of this here, I'll be right out. Johnathan smiled darling are you sure? You can stay and finish your dinner and visit with everyone. She shook her head? And stay here without you? Not on your life buster. He shook his head leaned in and kissed her, I'll get the car and meet you at the front. Stanley was back online, yes I'm here stanley go on. I'm heading back now to get on my laptop. Johnathan moved towards the door while continuing his conversation with stanley while jennifer ran to square things away with the dinner. Paul looked on and said what the hell is going on?

Back at the penthouse, Johnathan had taken care of the problem. Jennifer was laying on the couch watching national geographic, he slid in behind her, snuggling up and wrapping his arms around her, kissing into her shouder. How are you doing darling? Can I order you something from downstairs? I know you barely had a chance to finish your dinner either. She smiled seductively, I'm starving. ..but not for food... I want you.

She rolled over into his arms, reaching up into his hair, take me back where we left off, I want to be with you there. He smiled, desire and hunger for her pouring out of every part of his eyes, he was already bursting through his pants, the mear thought of her drove him mad with want and desire for her. Over twenty years and his want and need to consume her was as strong as ever. He could never get enough of her, he could make love to her for weeks on end and still want her as much as before he started. He reached up into her hair pulling her under him and rolling on top of her, he dropped to her lips, parting them with his tongue as he reached down and slid his hand up her shirt. In one quick move he unclassped her bra, he reached around the front of her and took them in his hand and she moaned deep, she reached down and undid his button on his pants. She stroked him causing him to moan deep within her kiss, they had each other stripped of thier clothes in seconds. He kissed from her shoulder into her neck her breathing was increasing, he made his way over her chest and breast she moaned oh, he stayed there a while, her desire and need for his mouth somewhere else was increasing by the second. He could tell she wanted him there, but he was determined to hold her off as long as possible he knew it made her mad with desire and want for him, he continued his decent slowly over her stomach, causing her to squirm under him, she was breathing on gasps as he moved closer to her spot, he prolonged his teasing by kissing over her legs and thighs, she thought she'd go over the edge if he didn't give her a little relief, he moved there and gave her a quick nudge and tease, she cried out oh yes. He pushed her to her breaking point and she filled the room crying out his name, she flew over the top a few times before she pulled him to her crying out how much she wanted him with her on the next one. He lifted himself over her, linking fingers with hers, he entered her, and moaned deeply, oh my god, you feel so good around me. She cried out at the sensation of him inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved in perfect rthyum with him. He was crying out as she was pushing him to the top quickly, he cried out oh yes, in a loud deep grunt as she used her yoga skills to massage and tighten around him how she knew how to do this in such perfect timing and rthyum with him was mind blowing, he cried out oh darling yes, ah, yes..he didn't want to go without her, but she was sending him to a powerful climax, he moved to her spot and her head arched and snapped back, she pulled across his shoulders and she screamed his name.. Oh Johnathan yes there..his pumping increased faster as both of them were at the top, both crying out as they hit the top and peaked together in perfect timing. They rode the wave as long as possible, he laid beside her drawing her into his arms. Oh darling that felt so amazing how you know how do that blows my mind and feels so amazingly good. She giggled, trying to regain her breathing, why thank you darling. I feel the same way about you, the way you know exactly the spot everytime. I swear I feel like I leave my body it feels so incredibly good. I need a minute..but I want to go there with you again.

While the hart's spent the rest of the evening making love, Paul was pacing the floors he couldn't get over Johnathan's constant luck. The tournament was only two days away, he knew from here out, Johnathan would be amongst to many other people to take a shot at him, he had to do something fast. It was around 3 am when gray got a call from the fl pd, an autopsy report back on the guy from the club, he had a lethal toxic drug and the drink only in his system. Last night we had the manager call us, they had a regular homeless customer come by, they often help those people. Apparently they give them meals people don't eat and or return to chef. They said they gave him a fully returned meal other than lobster tail which was plated separately. it was steak. They found him face down in the back parking lot. They ran a test and that same drug was in steak, gray was half sleeping and half paying attention, can I ask why this pertains to me? I'm now retired from the Los Angeles pd. The officer replied they said the dinner was ordered from your dinner table. And we pulled all drink order tags from the clubhouse, and two scotch and waters were ordered one was from your table as well. Gray was now awake and paying attention.

Gray got out if bed and moved to the other room. OK so let me get this straight are you saying that someone is out for someone in our party? The officer replied we aren't sure, but it's sounding a little to coincidental. Now can you please tell me who from the clubhouse placed the order for the scotch and water? Gray thought through the sleep cloud he was still in. Johnathan hart. The officer asked for the spelling? Then asked who at dinner last night placed the order for the lobster tail and steak? Gray's eyes grew wide he was fully awake now? Johnathan Hart. The officer asked if he had anyone who wanted to do him in? Gray thought for a few minutes, well he's a multi millionaire, but generally everyone loves him, I'll talk to him and we'll get back to you. It's after 3am. The officer thanked him for his help and once again apologized for the late night call.

Gray hung up, his head was spinning he wondered if he should inform Johnathan of these attempts on his life now or wait till the morning. He figured morning but then thought about how spontaneous the hart's are and who knows where they'd take off to, knowing them he assumed they'd be more likely to lock them selves away in thier room, but the trip was winding down to the start of the tournament. They had plans to golf at 10 am but with them they could jet off to watch the sun rise or whatever, he thought he better let him know now. He reached for the room phone, and asked for thier suiet, the desk told him the phone was put on automatic answering service they asked for the do not disturb service last night. Gray shaking his head, great ok, thank you. he hung up and reached for his cell phone it was about to die, he was so tired by the time they got back from thier evening out he fell asleep and forgot to charge it. He used the hotel phone He and tried to call, but he shut it off and had it go directly to voicemail. He tried jennifers but it was the same thing. He tossed on some clothes and made his way towards thier room, he reached thier door went to knock and he heard faintly their cries of passion, he shook his head, looking at his watch, oh my god those two are something else. He opted not to knock it sounded like things were pretty heated at the moment he could hear both thier cries from the door. He wrote a note to call before they leave or take any room sevice and slipped it under the door.

It was around 8:45 when. Johnathan woke to the sound of thier alarm clock going off. Jennifer stirred in his arms. She smiled sleepishly in his arms, good morning darling. He turned off the alarm and drew her in even closer kissing her good morning darling. She reached up into his hair and smoothed out the back of it. What time did we say we were all meeting for a golf game? He smiled running his finger over her chin and cheek, at 10 I think we should send up coffees and some breakfast. She smiled, glancing at the clock, I think that's a great idea concidering we got maybe 4 hours of sleep, that felt so amazing last night. He lifted her chin to his lips, it sure did. I say we fuel up, play a round of golf then come back here and try that last one again. Her eyes grew wide, and sparkling oh my god yes, I'm definitely wanting to recapture that last one. He smiled reached for the phone and ordered them an expresso and some breakfast. They said it would be ready in 20 min. Johnathan smiled perfect. They kissed and jumped into the shower.

Johnathan got dressed and went out to the living room to listen for the door. He looked down and saw the note, he bent down and picked it up, Jennifer was walking out in her robe, she saw him picking up the note, what's that darling? He read it out loud, Jennifer looked puzzled, as did Johnathan jennifer walked up linking arms with his, when did he put that there? We were here all night, long before they got back. Johnathan smiled looking at her, ah, I'm thinking he may have tried to knock but we were to lost in our own little world we never answered the door. Or...he heard us and was to embarrassed to knock. Jennifer turned red, oh my god do you think he could actually hear us from out in the hallway? Johnathan laughed, well darling that was pretty mind blowing I don't recall either one of us being able to remain very quiet. Jennifer's face was beat red, oh darling I hope he didn't hear us. And getting back to this note. ..we have coffee and breakfast on the way up here. We better call gray and find what's going on.

Johnathan called gray, good morning, hey I don't know when you delivered this note..but can you explain what the hell this is all about? Jennifer and I have coffee and breakfast on the way up here, and personally both of us are starving and could really use the coffee. Gray shook his head, yeah I'm sure you're both starving and tired, I'll explain it all, let me call the fl pd and have them send an officer over to intercept your first order and I'll watch the second order and bring it personally when I come up. Johnathan looking annoyed breathed out, ok but what the hell is going on? Jennifer could see he was getting frustrated and angry she linked her arm around his and ran her hand up and down his back to calm him down a little. He drew her into his arms pulling her in tight to him. Gray knew Johnathan wanted answers, but food and coffee would help him relax and focus on figuring this out quicker, ill be there with food and coffee and the information on what's going on. Now relax ill be there soon. He hung up the phone.

Johnathan and Jennifer finished getting ready while discussing what was going on. His mood and mind quickly calmed when he sat on the bed watching her get dressed. She pulled her robe off and was naked before him, he gazed at her and licked his lips, mmmm yum. She shook her head, she knew he loved watching her naked. Now don't you start, gray will be here soon and I think it's safe to say he already caught us last night. Johnathan smiled well its his fault for coming by unannounced. Jennifer giggled, that's true. She reached for her white panties and matching bra. She slipped them on and he grunted, mmm lucky little things... They can enjoy their Short stay, but when we get back from our golf game, those are coming off and you're all mine. She shook her head and giggled then she put on the bra his reaction and comment was the same, he all but pouted and said yeah enjoy it while it lasts. She shook her head. Walked over leaned in and kissed him, you're encourageable. He reached out and pulled her in his arm's, she giggled and squilled Johnathan.. He planted a huge kiss on her neck, and let his hand and fingers briefly move across her panties and her spot, giving her a quick tease, she went weak in the knees at the mear touch of his hands on her body she gasped, ah.. her eyes went in the back of her head, darling she moved. No fair, you know we don't have time. He smiled well since I've got to hold the image of these garments being where I want to be, you can hold the image of me being there till we get home, once I get you back here, those are coming off, and I want to be there, where I know you're also wanting me to be. She shook her head trying to pull herself together, can't we skip this game? He laughed I wish, I'd much prefer being here all day having my wicked way with you. She smiled.. I cant wait, the sound of the knock on the door brought them back to the present. He smiled I'll get it. He walked past her giving her a little swat on the butt. She smiled shaking her head, he exited to get the door, Jennifer hurriedly got dressed, darling you're so in for it. Two can play at that game. She fanned herself off.

Johnathan answered the door, come on in, Gray smiled breakfast and coffee. Johnathan laughed and helped him with the table. Jennifer came in the room good morning. They pulled the table to the living room, gray sat down, ok so I got call last night, I was going to wait until today to tell you, but knowing you two I had no idea if you'd be up and out of here on some some romantic morning adventure, or locked up in here going at it like the honeymooners you still are. I tried to call but all your phones were on do not disturb. Johnathan was sitting on the couch while Jennifer handed him his coffee and was giving him his breakfast as they listened to Gray.

So let me first ask if you've gotten any threats lately? Or had a recent event that someone would be wanting to take you out for some reason? Jonathan looked at Jennifer questioningly? I haven't had any direct threat's that I'm aware of. As far as the rest, the only recent business deal was winning a recent bid with a guy by the name of Paul Johnson my business partner's has recently mentioned his company was shut down and all his investors lulled out due to his constant poor business deals. But I haven't had any threats from homes that I'm aware of. Why are you asking?, great went over the incidences of drinks at the clubhouse and dinner last night. Jennifer was increasingly concerned, Johnathan was her entire world, the thought that someone was trying to kill him and he escaped two attempts but two innocent people died as a result scared her to death. Gray what is the police department doing about this to protect my husband? Gray looked at her knowing she doesn't play around when it comes to protecting her Johnathan. I don't know they're actually waiting for word from you if you knew if you had a threat on your life or if you knew who it could be?

Johnathan, looking at Jennifer he could see the fear and concern in her eyes, he drew her into his arms, darling I'll be fine don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. Looking up at Gray, you can check the where abouts of Paul he's the only one who's got anything to gain if I'm dead. In the mean time we better get ready and head out for our game, the tournament is only a few days away. Jennifer shook her head darling, I'm seriously worried about this, if someone has tried twice in two days, how safe are you on the greens? I won't survive it if anything would happen to you, they may as well kill me to, because I can't live my life without you in it. I wouldn't last five minutes. And until this is solved we're going grocery shopping because I am not having you risk it by eating out or ordering drinks anywhere. Johnathan knew better than to argue with her, he knew she was scared to death right now.

The Florida pd, put thier investigation department on the case and listed it top priority. The Hart's Max and the Gray's did a practice round, they had body guards and staff all over the green. Max offered to go shopping for them because Jennifer adamantly refused to let him eat out in public anywhere and Max knew well enough she is dead set in her ways especially when it comes to protecting Jonathan from any sort of harm. He offered to shop and make them lunch, but they said no this is your vacation to. Jennifer said she'd take care of it. He was to enjoy his trip.

Paul sat furious in his hotel, he was out if time and now they were investigating the missed attempts on Jonathan's life. There was no way he was going to back down he was still going to get him no matter what even if he had to take a shot at him at the tournament Jonathan Hart must Die. He knew getting him wouldn't be easy but tonight he would formulate a plan enjoy your time Mighty Jonathan Hart your time is coming.

Johnathan and Jennifer had done some shopping, they were in the car driving back to the hotel. She decided to lighten the mood and recalled his earlier actions while she was trying to get dressed she leaned over kissing into his neck and said darling, remember this morning when you were watching me get dressed you thought it was cute to tease me? Johnathan got a naughy grin on his face, sorry darling I couldn't resist, and I've been jealous all day that they've gotten to be where I want to be. She grinned leaning over the console of the car, well darling, since we're not going out with the other's, we can pick up where we left off this morning. He looked over at her taking his eyes off the road, I love how much we always think a like. Her eyes turning all seductive yes I love it. She watched him move his eye's back onto the road, smiled reached her hand over and slipped it right between his legs and gave him a tease he gasped, and jumped and jerked the wheel a little, his eyes grew wide. He had to refocus on his driving, her hands on him there was marking him want to pull over and take her right there in the car. She felt his reaction to her little tease. She thought he'd burst through the zipper she pulled back and took her position in the passenger seat of the car. Johnathan was breathing heavily and wanted to pull over and take her right now, he knew that wasn't an option in the location they were in. He looked at her, she was smiling from ear to ear, darling that's not fair. I know darling but neither was this morning, it's consumed my mind ever since. He smiled, well lets hurry back to our room and take things to another level. You're all the lunch I need. He hit the accelerator as they sped back to thier suiet.

Paul was putting his final touches on his plan, the only weakness Johnathan has is his beautiful wife, he knew if he got her the mighty Johnathan would definitely come save her, and once he did he'd once and for all end the life of Johnathan Hart. He was sipping his drink and lifted it, Cheer's Johnathan Hart, ill be taking the love of your life, then ill be killing you once and for all.

Johnathan sped into the parking lot right up to vallet, he bolted around the car and opened Jennifer's door, she watched him with excitement and wonder, she knew they had to at least get the food the fridge. But after that she knew he had amazing plans for ravishing her. She could hardly wait. Johnathan reached in took the bag of food then swooped her out of the car, he had a firm hold on her, she smiled thinking, she won this one, he Was putty in her hands. And she'd be reaping the benefits. The made it to thier suiet record speed, they both knew what they wanted, each other, they put the food in the freezer and fridge, Johnatan closed the freezer door. Then other one swooped her up out of the car, he had a firm grip on her, they made it to the suite in record time. They practically threw the food in the freezer and fridge. She closed the door and turned around. Johnathan was looking at her, his eyes were on fire with lust for her, he leaned in and engulfed her lips in a passionate kiss, she moaned and breathed in deep, his hand reaching up into the back of her hair they fell up against the fridge, she pulled him to her tighter. He reached down and picked her up and carried her to the bed, they were so heated they had each other out of their clothes in seconds. He laid her back on the bed she pulled him with her, her eyes met his they were filled with want and desire for her. She reached into the back of his hair, I want you in me darling, I want to be with you in our special place. He looked at her, reaching and linking hands with hers I want you darling, I want to take you there,...now. He moved over her entering her, both cried out at the sensation, Johnathan moaned in deep, oh darling you feel so good around me, she linked hands tighter, they moved as one in perfect rhythm. They he moved into her spot, her head went back into the pillows and she screamed his name. He both hit the top together. They spent the rest of the afternoon like this, while Paul was plotting his plan to kidnap Jennifer.

It was the next morning, Paul had been watching the door, they hadn't left or had anyone even came to thier room since yesterday, damn he and his beloved wife Jennifer must have one hell of a sex life, he had to figure out how to luer her out of that room. He opted for a delivery of golf products, it cost him a pretty penny, but it was the only thing that would get her out of that room and out of the content watch Johnathan has on her, damn he never saw a couple harder to separate then these two. They we're always together, even in a room filled with people, they're always off lost in thier own little world, talking and into each other somewhere. Man what an idiot I am for not thinking of this earlier, there's not a chance in hell that the all mighty Johnathan Hart wont come running to rescue the love of his life.

The next morning, Johnathan had awoke long before Jennifer he felt her snuggling up into the back of him, he loved to lay and watch her sleep, he was always looking at her, he could stare at her all day long and still not get tired of it. She was pressed up against him, he could tell she was still in a deep sleep. He carefully rolled over keeping her in his arms so she'd stay in her deep comfortable sleep. He faced her and smiled, god she's so beautiful, over twenty years together and she was as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her at the Ritz Carlton in London. The sight of her sucks the air right out of him. Even today when she walk's into the room, she takes the air right out of his lung's, his heart races and pound's with excitement he could be apart from her for under an hour and seeing her made him so excited and happy. Im crazy about this girl. She's my everything, without her I'm nothing. She completes me, he moved her hair from her eye and lost himself in gazing at her. He saw her stir and could feel the change in her breathing pattern, he knew she was waking up.

As Jennifer was waking up, she noted the change in Jonathan's position, how long had she been out, she distinctly remembered being snuggled up against the back of him. She felt him holding her so she knew that's why she felt so safe and secure. She sleepishly opened her eyes to see his ever so handsome face and dreamy eye's watching her, he was forever gazing at her, it made her feel so good that after twenty years he still looked at her the way he had since the day they met in London. Smiling all glossy eyed, Good morning darling, you're stareing at me. He smiled no I'm looking at you, you know how much I love looking at you, you're beauty amazes me, I love you darling, I can't help myself you know I can never get enough of you. She smiled reaching up into his hair, smoothing out the back, she loved the feeling of his hair in her hands. I love you darling. She leaned in kissing him, he pulled her in his arms kissing her. Her want and desire for him escalated with his kiss, she pinned him to the bed and rolled onto him he was already at attention the heat between them escalating by the second. she strattled him both pushed each other the thier mind blowing strong climax, she knows he's close she can feel his building with her, Johnathan moans deep as he feels himself flying to the top, he knows she's close, but wants to be with her, he moved slightly hitting her spot, she snapped her head back and cried out, he was pushing her to the top quickly, she hit the top he moaned and cried out oh yes, now... She screamed his name as they hit the top together. She fell to his chest as they came back from thier intense high. She pulled off him and snuggled up into his neck. Oh darling that was amazing. What a great way to start our day. Johnathan smiled still coming off his high. It certainly is darling. He snuggled her in closer. Playing with her hair. What do you say we take the morning fun for another round in the shower before we get moving for the day. Jennifer smiled, ooh I love the way you think. They leaped up and ran to the shower for some more morning fun.

It was well past 11:00 by the time the Hart's got dressed and ready for the day, they were in the kitchen about to tag team making breakfast when the call from the front desk saying there was a delivery from FedEx that Jennifer needed to sign for, both were puzzled, Jennifer thought it could be from her editor so she told Johnathan she'd run down to get it, he offered to go with her, Jennifer shook her head ah uh.. You my darling are laying low till we get word on Paul's location. You stay here safe while I run down and get what ever is at the desk, you get breakfast started, we'll need to fuel up, I've got plan's for you after breakfast, she looked at him seductively and winked at him. Jonathan's eye's got wide with excitement. Mmmm we can recreate love in the afternoon. She winked leaning towards him exactly what I had in mind. She kissed him I love you darling. I'll be right back. He held her tight to him, I love you to darling. Don't take to long I'll be missing you. She smiled shook her head, ill be back in five minutes. She turned and headed out the door for the front desk.

Jennifer was smiling lost in thought's of everything she planned to do to him, she fanned herself off as she was about to step into the elevator, her eye's grew wide as she stepped inside, she went to scream but he lunged for her and everything went dark.

Johnathan was well into getting breakfast ready, his thoughts had been wandering to everything he planned to do to Jennifer in their little afternoon delights they had planned together. He looked up and realized it had been almost 15 minutes, he thought what could be taking her so long, he thought perhaps she saw max or Kelly or gray and was involved in conversation, he waited another 15 minutes and grew increasingly concerned. He called the desk and asked if she was still there, they had no idea what he was talking about. Johnathan got mad, my wife came down to get something from FedEx that you told her required her signature. Again the desk said no such thing had happened and they had no idea who could have told her that. Johnathan freaked out and ran out the door to go look for her. He ran for the elevator. The door opened he jumped in and saw her scarf on the ground. He also saw a white cloth he picked it up and immediately smelled the chlorophone, oh my god its Paul I know it, he's got Jennifer. Johnathan hit the emergency button and asked for them to send Gray and the Florida pd there right away his wife was kidnapped. Tears and panick sprung to his eyes when he thought about Paul having her, damn it I should have never should let her go without me.

Johnathan was clinging to Jennifer's scarf, he could smell her all over it. I'm coming darling. I will find you. He looked up, please god, let her be ok, please don't let him hurt her. She's my entire life without her I'm nothing. If anything happens to her you may as well let Paul kill me to because I'm not living in this world without her here in my arms. Gray came running for the elevator door, Johnathan what the hell is going on? Johnathan was in full panic mode, Gray had seen Johnathan in this mode a few times and knew how he operates when something is wrong with his beloved Jennifer. Johnathan freaked out, we need to find Paul I know he's got her he handed him the cloth. Gray said drop it we can see if we can lift his prints off it. Johnathan was not thinking, he lost it, Gray its obvious he's the one, he's out to get me and took Jennifer to get to me, he's tried to kill me but killed two innocent people instead and still didn't care, now he's got my wife, if he hurts her he may as well pull the trigger on me to, I can't live in a life without her. Gray could see him loosing it. Johnathan he wants you, he's not going to hurt her, because he needs her to get to you. We need to wait for the police to get here, and wait for pauls call. Johnathan was sweating and pacing the elevator he held her scarf to his face taking in her scent, I'm coming darling, I will get you away from him I swear. Just please be ok.

The Florida pd did thier report, the chief said they hadn't been able to locate him, but knew he had flown to Florida, in fact he was on the same flight as your wife. Johnathan was enraged well l bet he's not been far from here this whole time, he had to be in order to know our moves, we didn't disclose our plans to anyone and most of our trip here we hid away alone in our suiet, we only recently agreed to meet up with the other's for dinner or drink's and yesterday we agreed to meet up for a round of golf, but that's it, once we were told about these threats and attempts on my life we opted to stay in and cook and I was laying low till you located paul because Jennifer was so terrified something was going to happen to me, I didn't want her upset and worrying about me all the time so I agreed to lay low in our suiet, we hadn't even planned to leave our room today until Jennifer got the call from the front desk to come sign for her FedEx package. Damn it, what the hell are your men doing? Hes managed to get in this hotel, use the front desk phone and go unseen, now he's taken my wife, what the hell are you doing about it? Because I will take this mater into my own hsnfs, I don't play around when it comes to protecting my wife. He was raging mad, the chief knew he wasn't joking. Jonathan was inches from his face. His lieutenant walked up in the midst of it all and said Johnathan had a call on hold at the desk that they're waiting to send to his room. Johnathan new it must be Paul and ran for the room.

Johnathan flew through the door, picking up the phone, this is Johnathan, Paul laughed ah, the powerful al mighty Johnathan Hart sounds weak and scared. Johnathan got pissed off, where's my wife if you've hurt her in any way, you better kill yourself because ill kill you myself if you've hurt her in anyway. Paul laughed, your threats mean nothing to me. If you want to see her again I suggest you come alone and no cops. Johnathan was furious, how do I know she's ok? I want to talk to her, if she's hurt im going to come kill you myself I don't need cops help. Paul knew about how the Hart's are together and he knew Johnathan had only one thing that matters to him, it is his wife. He rolled his eyes and put the phone to her ear, she was still groggy and trying to come off the chlorophyll, she wimpred darling I'm so groggy, I'm so sacred, Jonathan's heart sank, he'd never heard her so scared or helpless. Darling I'm coming, I promise I will find you. Paul ripped the phone from her hand. Ok hot shot there you go, the sounds of your beloved wife's voice, now if you don't want the next ones to be of me killing her, I suggest you listen carefully, on the golf course back near the swamp there's a fence I want you to come alone, no cops. I've got nothing to loose so you better be alone. Johnathan was pissed, Gray stood beside him listening to the entire thing on the speaker phone. He squeezed his shoulder to take a breath and relax. What the hell do you want? Money? Paul laughed, I want you Johnathan I'll trade your life for your beloved wife's. You see with you dead, I can get back that contract and save my company. Johnathan said and you honestly think that's going to work, you've already killed two people, the police know and are out looking for you now. Paul laughed, nice attempt, they know nothing other than the fact that two people are dead, they've got no proof I did it. So you better be there in one hour, alone or ill send you the recording of the sounds of your beloved wife's torturous death. He hung up before Johnathan could get a word in edge wise.

Johnathan looked at the clock, I've got to change and get ready, the captin from the Florida pd said where do you think you're going? We know where he's taking your wife, we will handle it. Johnathan looked him dead in the face, when it comes to my wife I make the first move. You don't have enough time to put a team together, you heard him, he wants me, he's completely lost it. I won't risk my wife's life. Ill handle this, once I get her in my hands you can do what ever you want to him. But you better lay low and stay back till I give you word to move in on him. They attemted to argue with him but lost, Gray chimed in, ive known him twenty plus years I'll tell you one piece of great advice, he doesn't play around with the safety of his wife, and has the strength of ten men if he gets his hands on those who hurt her. You're better off hanging back letting him move in and get her, and letting him bring him to you.

After arguing protocol, they reluctantly let Johnathan move in and placed several under covers on the course ready to move in on Paul everyone wired up, Johnathan changed and was practically running out the door while in the room he caught sight of the bed, the sheets were still a mess from their morning of making love, how could this be happening, this morning he was making love to her, the sounds and words escaping her mouth were pure happiness, now shes alone, scared and in grave danger, Johnathan felt his blood boil. So help me Paul if you've hurt her in anyway i'll kill you myself. He glanced at the bed again as he ran out of the bedroom still clutching her scarf. I'm coming darling. He ran out the door and headed to the golf course.

Johnathan drove the golf cart to the area he was told to go to, it was a larger area then he noted while playing the course yesterday, but they had only seen it in passing it was along the 15th hole, he moved towards the back, the under cover's had set out and were playing the course. Johnathan moved to the fence looking for signs of Jennifer and Paul. He saw a break in the fence he saw Jennifer with Paul, he had a gun on her and a firm grip on her arm. Johnathan was wired so everything he said was herd through the earphones. Jennifer's deep sense of connection to Johnathan she spotted him first. Her eyes grew wide, he locked eyes on her to. They were famous for having a magical ability to communicate what looks like a full conversation just looking at each other. told her she'd be ok, Johnathan yelled Paul, let her go, I'm here. Paul laughed moving Jennifer towards him, I'm calling the shots as he held her tight and kept the gun to her head he moved by the fence to check for cops but nothing only idiots on the course golfing. He turned to Johnathan Jennifer was inches from Johnathan the desperation to get into his safe arms was killing her, but the fear of knowing he wanted to kill her beloved Johnathan was on the fore front of her mind.

Johnathan stood firm inches from Jennifer, he desperately wanted to rip her away from Paul and hold her. Ok so I'm here let my wife go and tell me what the hell you want. Paul kept his gun on her and said here's the deal you're going to sign this letter to the company letting them know you're pulling out of the deal and they can go ahead and sign up with me, that you felt my company can better serve them. Johnathan not wanting to argue with him said fine but how the hell do you expect me to have those papers drawn up from here? Its not like there's access to that stuff here, he gestured at the surrounding area. Paul pulled his jacket open well see I've taken care of that already. Johnathan still eyes locked on Jennifer, fine now let my wife go and I'll sign them. Paul knew he needed them signed before killing him, he pushed Jennifer so hard she flew and fell into Jonathan's arms. He lunged and caught her. She clung to him.

Johnathan still kept a watchful eye on Paul. He held Jennifer close and felt her trembling in his arms. He he held her to him and felt her body start to clam as her body reacted to the feeling of him all around her. Paul pulled out the papers and a pen still aiming his gun at Jennifer's head. Now sign. Johnathan knew he had to try and get the gun, the under covers heard Johnathan and knew he had his wife they could move in on Paul now, they hid on the other side of the fence, Johnathan didn't want to let go of Jennifer she had calmed but was still shaking. He patted her back and with one arm still around her not let her go he pushed her around him, she knew his plan she'd seen him and his buck and wing several times. She moved behind him yet had a firm grip on him to and stood beside him to so Paul wouldn't shoot him, Johnathan reached with his hand for the papers and pen, he took them from Paul's hand, he signed it, while plotting how he was going to free Jennifer and himself from the gun being held on them.

Johnathan moved to hand paul the papers he reached and took them, but Paul mistakingly looked down at the papers and took his eyes off Johnathan, Johnathan was waiting for it, and lunged at him at record speed, he knocked him to the ground and they were fighting for the gun, the commotion of it all caused the alligators in the swamp to move towards the commotion. Two had made thier way out of the swamp and walking up the grassland Jennifer screamed in fear that either Johnathan was going to get shot in the fight for the gun. Or be torn to shreads by the alligators. The alligator was close Jennifer was screaming to stop and look out, but both men were trying to get a hold of the gun, Johnathan herd her screams and managed to get the gun and tossed it pulling his hand free to try and swing a punch at paul. The one alligator took hold of Paul's foot the cops came running and had the guns drawn, Jennifer saw the one close to Jonathan's arm and was hysterically screaming for the cops to do something. Gray took aim and shot at the alligator which made him scurry back down to hide in the water, they were trying to shot the other one but Paul wasn't letting go of Johnathan and was still fighting him on the ground. To everyone's horror especially Jennifer's Paul had flipped Johnathan near the alligators mouth. The blood from Paul's foot was making him want to attack more, Jennifer screamed in fear, tears sprang from her eyes, she was hysterically screaming, Johnathan could hear her which gave him the push he needed he saw the gator coming for his head, let go of Paul and moved just before Paul went to laugh and Johnathan went to yell, move but it was to late to everyone's horror, the gator took hold of Paul's head and blood shot everywhere, Jennifer screamed fearing Johnathan was hurt to. Blood went all over Johnathan as he was turning away and breaking free of Paul, Paul screamed but was quickly silenced when he was dead in seconds from the attack. The cops shot at the gator after they saw it was an open shot, but for paul it was to late. Johnathan moved towards everyone. Jennifer bolted for him he caught her in his arms, as she was crying darling, are you ok? He held her tight against him, yes darling I'm fine, shh it's ok, its all over. Its over. The gator took off after being shot in the tail. The cops ran to aid Paul but it was clearly to late.

The Hart's gave their statements, both had blood all over their clothes, Jennifer had clung to Johnathan the entire time, he never let his grip on her go as they did their part, he asked the chief if they could go now, they wanted out of thier dirty clothes and to shower. They had all they needed and much of it was all herd through the other undercover police agents..they signed them off and sent them back to the hotel. Where Kelly Max and freeway jr were waiting to make sure they were OK. They talked with the others then said they weren't up for meeting up for meeting for dinner tonight but tomorrow for sure. Before the tournament on Sunday. They headed off to lock themselves in their suite for a much needed shower and some much needed alone time. Johnathan was worried about Jennifer she hasn't had a chance to respond to what she went through and he wanted to be there by her side when she did. They got back to thier room and stripped each other of their bloodied clothes. Jonathan drew a shower and Jennifer tossed all thier clothes in the trash.

Johnathan reached in and checked the temperature of the shower, then reached for Jennifer's hand and helped her the shower. she had tears in her eyes as she grabbed the soap and washed his chest and neck he looked at her wipping her tears away. Darling, it's all over I'm fine, we're safe and we're together alright? He lifted her chin to him wiped her tears away, while running his finger along her chest and neck. I love you darling. It's you and I, H2H, together for ever right? She smiled nodding through the tears. I love you so much darling, I was just so scared when I saw you and Paul fighting, and seeing that gator so close to you both, then seeing it so close to your head, I knew you didn't see it, I saw you were to trapped in Paul insanity. I was so scared it was going to bite you and I'd loose you, the tears were now beyond streaming, she was in melt down mode. I can't do that darling, I can't do it, its the one and only thing in life I can't do, is lose you, I can't do it, I can't ever live in a world without you. I wouldn't last five minutes, the pain would be to great. I love you so much you're my entire life Johnathan Hart. My heart and soul belong to you and you alone. Johnathan lifting her chin to his lips, darling I love you to, and like always I gained the strength to fight because of you. I heard you, that's how I knew to look. My life means nothing without you. I too couldn't and wouldn't live in a world without you in it in my arms. She ran her finger's through his hair. She leaned in kissing him clinging onto him in a deep kiss.

Johnathan lathered up the cloth, and washed her back and massaged into her neck he kissed into her shoulder as the water rinsed off the soap. She moaned at the sensation of him on her skin, her body was having its usual reaction to his touch, she craved his hands and lips on her body, within seconds Paul and the entire incident left thier minds, they shut out the rest of the world, loosing themselves in each other, Johnathan moved to washing over her breasts, she moaned oh yes, Her hands reaching into the back of his hair, and kissing into his neck. Her hand moving over his shoulder and arm She let it fall between his legs taking his manhood into her hand he moaned she kissed over his neck and shoulder's she dropped to her knees taking him into her mouth he groaned oh as his head went back. She pushed him up the scale quickly. he cried out oh yes, oh my...as his moment came. She stood and watched him, she knew he was feeling amazing. He came down from his high, his eye's meeting hers, darling that was incredible. You're next..she smiled as he took her by the hand and led her out of the shower and dried her off.

he led her to the bed where his lips and tounge did amazing things to her body causing her to scream his name over and over again. She came down from her high, I want you in me, with me this time. He moved over locking hands and eyes on her has he moved in perfect rhythm with her, both were crying out as they were pushing each other to the top, both able to feel and know how close each other was. He moved to her spot as she screamed yes oh yes, he was crying out oh yes, he moved with her thrusting pushing them both to the top as both cried out now...they soured over the edge together riding out the incredible sensual ride as long as possible as they rode it out as long as possible. He fell back taking her into his arm's, oh darling that was incredible. Jennifer nuzzling into the corner of his neck oh darling that was amazing. We need to go back and recapture that again. Johnathan looked down at her. Then lets go back my love. They spent the rest of the evening making love forgetting all about it and moving forward together stronger than ever.

The next couple days were filled with busy days and socially busy nights with the tournament. Hart industries raised close two hundred thousand and fifty thousand dollars for the wildlife foundation. Johnathan wanted to do something special for Jennifer, he planned a romantic dinner for two and had a huge surprise for thier return home. Everyone was scheduled to leave tomorrow on the Hart jet. He had changed their return trip to a suiet cabin on a Cruise ship back to Los Angeles. He could hardly wait to surprise her at dinner tonight. He had every romantic detail planned to the finest detail. He hung up the phone as Jennifer was walking into the room as he hung up. She smiled Hi darling, I just spoke to Max and the Gray's everyone is set for us to take off tomorrow. She moved to sit next to him on the couch, snuggling up into his arms, he smiled ok sounds good darling, he knew that the other's knew of his secret plans and that they'd be on jet home together without them. He turned to her wrapping his arm's around her, I missed you. Smiling while running her fingers through his hair, do you know you're so romantic? I love you, he smiled pulling her into his arm's tighter, I love you to, leaning in drawing her into a tender kiss, she melted into his arms. They lost themselves there for a little while. After they came up for air Jennifer lost in his dreamy love starved eyes, what do you have in mind for dinner tonight? Did you want to spend the evening out with the Gray's and Max? Johnathan still all googley eyed at her, actually I have arranged a big romantic evening, just for the two of us all alone. We've spent the last couple night's with the others, tonight is for the two of us alone. I want you all to myself. She smiled tears streaming down her face, my favorite thing in the whole world, you and I alone shutting out everything and everyone else around us. She leaned in as he pulled her laying his arms.

Jennifer had given up trying to get the surprise out of Johnathan she knew he'd worked hard planning thier romantic evening, she asked what to wear and knew it was definitely a formal occasion. They dressed for their evening, luckily they had started early, both kept getting lost in each other she was drooling watching him shave, he was ready to grab her and toss her back on the bed and take her bra and panties off with his teeth

He was sweating watching her put them on, it made him want to take them off even more. Johnathan had a white limo pick them up. He made dinner reservations at the seasons 52 in their private room.

Upon thier arrival Jonathan ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon. The waitress took their dinner order Johnathan asked for wood grilled New York steak. With a Kalymons greek salad. Jennifer ordered the cedar-plank roasted salmon with a shaved kale salad. They lifted thier glasses to my amazingly beautiful wife whoom I've love more than anything on the planet. You're my entire world darling, not a day goes by that I'm not thanking god for giving me you. You're the grandest gift I've ever been given. I love you darling. She lifts her glass tears in her eyes to my amazingly wonderful husband, with whom I'm absolutely desperately in love with. I to thank god each and every day for giving me the most incredibly amazing man he's ever created. He smiled leaning over and kissing her. after they broke the kiss, he said I've got another surprise for you. She got excited, darling you know how much I love your surprises. He winked yes I do. She giggles giving him a dig to the ribs. One track mind. Laughing, darling it's your fault for being so damn sexy. She smiled you always say the sweetest things to me.

Johnathan taking her hands and kissing it, I can tell you now or you can find out tomorrow its up to you, she giggled all excited, you know I'd never last till then not knowing. He laughed nodding his head, yes I know. But I thought I'd at least give you the opportunity to pick. She was like a kid on Christmas morning, she had no patients. Now darling.. He smiled so since we both have our schedule's clear for the next week, I thought we'd take some time us before we have our big projects coming up, I booked us on a cruise ship back to Los Angeles. She leaped out of her skin oh darling that sounds so romantic, I love it thank you. It be kinda like our passion vacation get away to NYC, only this will include nights under the stars and moonlit strolls on the deck and watching the sunset everynight. He smiled I thought you'd love it. I can't wait to have you all to myself for the week. She leaned in hugging and kissing him, I can't wait either. They tenderly kiss losing themselves in each other so much they dont notice the waitress standing there with thier appetizers. Jennifer had her hand in his hair lost in looking at him, the waitress wasn't quite sure what to do, she couldn't help but smile they were like watching some romantic super couple from tv or a movie only they were the real deal. She thought they were on thier honeymoon. Johnathan was off in Jennifer world, when he leaned in to kiss her he noticed that the waitress was standing there. He jumped oh I'm sorry, Jennifer too was brought back to the present, she smiled sorry to interrupt you. She placed thier appetizers on the table Johnathan thanked her. Smiling at them, are you two on your honeymoon? Johnathan and Jennifer looked at each other, smiling he still held onto her, no actually we've been married over twenty years. She smiled wow that's so beautiful I would have thought by watching you two that you were honeymooners. Jennifer smiled thank you, we feel the same way, she smiled that's so sweet, what a rare thing, you never see that happen anymore. Can I bring you anything else? They smiled no this is great, thank you.

Jennifer smiled reaching for a bite of the appetizer she fed a bite to Johnathan. He smiled I can't wait to have you all to myself for the next 7 days. I love you darling. She smiled cupping the side of his head smoothing out his hair. I can't wait either darling. You know how much I love our alone time. He leaned over the table pulling her into a tender kiss me to darling. They spent the evening lost in each other in their romantic dinner, they skipped on desert, Johnathan told her she was his desert and had an evening filled with plans for ravishing her. They spent the evening indulging in thier favorite past time love making.

Johnathan woke about thirty minutes prior to Jennifer, she was wrapped up in his arms, he loved gazing at her especially as she lay there naked in his arm's. He was lost in thoughts of their passionate love making sessions last night, he couldn't believe how amazing she was, the way she made him feel when they'd make love was mind blowing, he couldn't believe God had created the world's most amazing woman, and gave her to him, what could have I have possibly done to deserve such an amazing woman, she was beyond beautiful over twenty years together she remained as strikingly beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her. He was as madly in love with her today as he was the day they met. He couldn't live without her, she gave him the family he never had, she was truly all he ever needed or wanted. He could never adequately describe the depths of how much he loved her, there were never enough words, but he loved her beyond words. She was his soul, his true soulmate, they never fought because they were always on the same level, they communicatied about everything. Over twenty years of waking up with her in his arms, over twenty years of making love to her, holding her as they slept, it was never getting old. He could never get enough time with her. He looked up from her for a second, thank you he mouthed I will take care of her always. He looked down at her carefully moving a piece of her hair out of her face. She moved slightly, opening her eyes snuggling into him as she awoke from her slumber feeling him all around her in his warm strong embrace. She opened her eyes to meet his, smiling she giggled, you're staring at me, he smiled, no I'm looking at you, you know I love looking at you, you're so beautiful I love it when I wake up before you and csn just lay here and watch you while you sleep. Shaking her head I love you darling, reaching up into his hair smoothing it out, while taking in the sensation of the silky soft feeling it gives her fingers. She couldn't believe how much he was still so attracted to her even after twenty years. She winked at him so what do you say we end our trip here in the proper way, smiling at her with want and deep desire for her, he was always up for making love to her. Once again we're thinking alike. He leaned in tenderly kissing her, which turned passionate quickly. They made love, after they moved to the shower for another round before getting dressed and meeting with the other's in the club house for brunch. Johnathan had the Hart jet ready to take them all back to Los Angeles, he hired a limo to take them to the port for their trip, the ship was taking off at noon. They couldn't wait for thier little romantic passion filled getaway on the cruise ship.

The Hart's, the Gray's and Max enjoyed an amazing brunch, they walked them out to the shuttle Max said freeway jr and I will see you next week have a great trip. They hugged and Jennifer gave him a hug, then reached down picking up freeway jr, see you at home baby, don't run Max ragged ok. Johnathan scratching his head, yes you be a good boy. The Gray's thanked them again for everything, Kelly winked at Jennifer have a great trip. Jennifer smiled shook her head I will. They boarded the shuttle and it took off for the airport. Johnathan looked as he saw the limo pull up behind the shuttle as it pulled away, ok darling, are you ready for our little get away? She smiled kissing into his neck, yes I can't wait darling. A whole week on the ocean having you all to myself. He leaned in kissing her. Its just the two of us. And... Do I have plans for ravishing you. Licking his lips. Jennifer got all excited at the mear thought of it. They hopped in the limo and headed off for their passion filled romantic 7 days and nights on the cruise ship. ㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9

The end.

.


End file.
